Algo más que Odio
by Carolinna
Summary: Bella & Edward son enemigos desde que eran niños, un fin de semana en la playa lo cambia todo y se dan cuenta de que hay Algo mas que Odio entre ellos...¿Podrán soportar los obstaculos que se les presenten desde ese momento?
1. Introducción POV Bella

**Algo más que Odio**

Bella y Edward son enemigos desde la educación primaria ¿Qué pasará durante un fin de semana en la playa? Cuando se den cuenta de que hay algo más que odio entre los dos.

**Bella**

Me llamo Isabella Swan, aunque no me gusta mi nombre y por eso prefiero que me digan Bella. Tengo 19 años y vivo en Phoenix, Arizona, Mis padres son divorciados yo vivo con mi mamá aquí en Phoenix y mi papá vive en Forks, Washington. Voy a la universidad y tengo muchos amigos, pero solo un enemigo…si un enemigo llamado Edward Cullen.

No sé desde cuando somos enemigos él y yo, creo que desde que estábamos en la primaria, el siempre quería competir conmigo, ya que teníamos siempre los promedios más altos de la clase. Aparte siempre me molestaba, me insultaba y decía cosas feas de mi, cosa que no me agradaba mucho, mis compañeras de clase me decían que me molestaba porque yo le gustaba a él, pero el traspasaba los limites y estaba segura que me molestaba porque no le agradaba, no porque yo le gustara.

Y así fue toda la primaria y la secundaria, en preparatoria ya no fue tanto, porque ya no era un niñito que molestaba a todos, aunque seguía entre nosotros la rivalidad por los promedios. A mi jamás me molesto que él tuviera promedios altos, lo odiaba por tantas cosas que me hacía, bueno no tanto, porque había algo más que me impedía hacerlo.


	2. Introducción POV Edward

**Edward**

Me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 19 años y vivo en Phoenix, Arizona. Voy a la universidad y soy muy popular ya que me consideran…muy atractivo. Tengo unos padres llamados Carlisle y Esme, tengo una hermana y un hermano llamados Alice y Emmet, los cuales están perdidamente enamorados de los gemelos Hale, y yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de mi supuesta ''enemiga'' Isabella Swan, somos aparentemente enemigos desde la primaria porque yo competía mucho con ella en los promedios ya que éramos los mejores alumnos de la clase y también porque la molestaba, aunque yo solo la enfadaba para ocultar mis sentimientos hacia ella. Muchas veces me arrepentí de haberla molestado tanto y haberle dicho que la odiaba cuando era una grandísima mentira, ya que estaba seguro que jamás tendría una oportunidad con ella, ya que apostaba millones a que ella me odiaba por todo lo que le he hecho durante todo este tiempo. Debo admitir que en algunas ocasiones si me dieron celos de que ella sacara un mejor promedio que yo, pero pasados unos minutos se me pasaban ya que la quería más que a nadie y tenía que aceptar que alguien alguna vez en la vida te va a superar.

Pero tengo una duda… ¿por qué Bella jamás me había dicho que me odiaba?


	3. La Invitación

**IMPORTANTE**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Stephenie Meyer, SOLO la trama es mia:D**

La Invitación

BPOV

Sonó mi despertador, y me levanté de la cama fui al baño a asearme, y salí a cambiarme para ir a la escuela. Me dirigí hacia la cocina y me hice un sándwich para desayunar me di un último vistazo en el espejo de la sala y salí en camino hacia la escuela.

Llegue y me estacioné en un lugar cerca de la entrada y ahí estaba mi gran enemigo…Edward Cullen. Me quede mirándolo por un largo rato.

-Bella, ¿Bella, estas ahí?- dijo Alice sacándome de mis más profundos pensamientos.

¿Bella?- volvió a decir.

–Dime Alice- respondí.

– Bueno Bella, es que este fin de semana Carlisle y Esme, me prestaron la casa de playa. Así que decidí invitar a unos cuantos amigos a pasar el fin de semana allá, ¿Quieres ir? Anda por favor, ¡acompáñame!

-Está bien Alice iré a la playa contigo- respondí, fingiendo emoción.

–Pero, eh Alice… ¿ira él?- pregunté tímidamente

–Lamento decirte que, si, Bella, pero recuerda es mi hermano, y créeme que me duele que mi mejor amiga sea la ''enemiga'' de mi hermano- respondió Alice.

–Está bien pequeña, no hay problema de todos modos iré- dije alegremente.

–Me da mucho gusto que vayas amiga, paso por ti en la tarde- dijo Alice emocionada.

–Ok, te espero en la tarde.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y sonó el timbre de salida, recogí todas mis cosas y salí hacia el estacionamiento, tenía que llegar a casa, para hacer una pequeña maleta ya que Alice pasaría por mí en la tarde. Pase por una hamburguesa a ''_Burguer King''_ y llegué a casa, me comí la deliciosa comida que había comprado, y empecé a echar ropa a la pequeña maleta. Eché lo necesario, bikinis, faldas cortas, shorts, y ropa de playa. Cuando termine de hacer la maleta me di una pequeña ducha, salí y me puse una blusa negra de tirantes y unos shorts de mezclilla que apenas me cubrían los muslos.

Como por eso de las 6:30 de la tarde Alice llegó por mí, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver en el asiento del copiloto a Edward.

** Bueno aqui les dejo este cap desde el POV de Bella, el siguiente sera el mismo solo que desde el POV de Edward y asi se iran turnando o ya vere como se me ocurre subirlos...jajaja:D **

**Espero que les guste el cap:D Dejenme un rewiew asi sabré que opinan sobre la historia(:**

**Y ya por último...MUCHAS GRACiAS A LOS QUE HAN DEJADO REWiEWS:D**

**Caro;***


	4. El Largo Viaje

_******IMPORTANTE**_

**Los personajes NO me pertencen son obra de la gran Stephenie Meyer, SOLO la trama es mia.**

**El Largo Viaje**

BPOV

Como por eso de las 6:30 de la tarde Alice llegó por mí, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver en el asiento del copiloto a Edward. Me quedé helada, no sabía cómo reaccionar yo creía que Alice y yo nos íbamos a ir solas en su auto a la playa, me tuve que resignar ya que no había otra manera diferente de hacer las cosas, así que eché mi maleta a la cajuela, me senté en el asiento trasero y me lamenté por haberme puesto esos shorts tan ''reveladores''. El silencio sepulcral en el auto me estaba matando así que decidí romperlo.

-Bueno Alice, ¿A qué playa vamos?

-A Cabo San Lucas, México. Es una playa muy hermosa, aparte de que la casa está en una zona muy exclusiva llamada _Cabo del Sol._

-¿A Cabo San Lucas? Alice, pero si está ¡muy lejos de aquí!

-Jajá, Bella tomaremos un avión, pero antes de que te alteres, ya te compré un boleto de avión así que solo disfruta el viaje, ¿si?

-Agh, Alice siempre te sales con la tuya.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, y saque mi maleta de la cajuela del auto, entramos con nuestras maletas al lugar, y nos sentamos hasta que llegó el momento de subir al avión.

Subimos al avión y cuál fue mi otra sorpresa al ver que Edward se sentaría junto a mí, el vuelo se me hizo lentísimo y me lamenté por milésima vez haberme puesto el tipo de ropa que llevaba.

****

FLASHBACK

Era el día de entregar calificaciones, todos los niños de mi salón estaban muy nerviosos incluyéndome a mí, menos el supuestamente muy inteligente Edward Cullen, que según tenía muy buen promedio, cuando la maestra entregó las notas, me felicitó porque había obtenido el promedio más alto de la clase, y también le pidió a mis compañeros que me aplaudieran por mis buenas calificaciones, me dio mucha vergüenza ya que no me gustaba para nada ser el centro de atención vi que todos me aplaudían menos Edward Cullen, vi su cara y estaba muy enojado. Desde que vi su cara, me sentí muy mal ¿Qué había hecho yo, para que él se enojara tanto?

El resto del día transcurrió sin ningún problema, menos a la hora de salida, estaba sentada con mis nuevas amigas Alice, Ángela y Jessica. Me estaban felicitando por mi buen promedio yo les decía que no había necesidad de eso ya que no era muy importante, y después escuché una voz que llamaba por mi nombre.

-Bella, ¡Bella Swan!- dijo una voz que no reconocía.

¿Quién me hablará? Mire hacia todos los lados, hasta que encontré a la persona que me estaba llamando…Edward Cullen.

-¿Me llamabas?- pregunté tímidamente

-Sí, a ti te hablo ¡niñita tonta!- respondió el muy enojado.

-¡Oye! No tienes derecho de llamarme así ¿Qué te hice?

-Mira, Bellita tonta solo te lo voy a decir una vez, te advierto que si sigues sacando un promedio más alto que el mío, te lo juro por mi vida que te las vas a ver conmigo-dijo el muy, pero muy alterado.

A lo que yo le respondí:

-No te tengo miedo- dije tranquilamente y me fui a sentar de nuevo con mis amigas.

Y desde ahí comenzó esa estúpida ''enemistad''.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Llegó el momento de bajar del avión, a lo lejos leí ''Bienvenidos a La Paz'' me quedé pensando durante un buen rato ¿Que no íbamos a Los Cabos?

Alice me vio muy pensativa así que dijo

-Bella, ya sé lo que estas pensando, si lo sé estamos en La Paz, rentaré un auto para irnos a Los Cabos. Así que como ya te dije disfruta el viaje.

Debía admitirlo, fuera cual fuera la ocasión Alice siempre, siempre se salía con la suya, pero aun así la quería demasiado ya que era mi mejor amiga no me importaba que fuera la hermana del hombre que me odiaba yo la quería de todas formas.

Rentamos un auto, y salimos camino a Los Cabos…por fin, decidí tomar una pequeña siesta.

-Bella, ¡Bella!- dijo Alice despertándome de mi profundo sueño.

-M… ¿mande?- pregunté todavía dormida

-Ya llegamos a Los Cabos, mira por tu ventana- respondió Alice emocionada.

Miré por mi ventana, recién estábamos entrando a la ciudad, pasados unos minutos salimos otra vez a carretera, me pregunté porque habíamos salido de la ciudad, en cuanto menos pensé teníamos un anuncio gigantesco que decía: ''_CABO DEL SOL'' _A 500 METROS. Cuando llegamos al dichoso lugar Alice tenía razón la zona se veía muy…_exclusiva_ pero también hermosa, muy hermosa, se podían admirar grandes casas y unos jardines muy pero muy bien cuidados era como estar en una película.

De pronto el auto se detuvo en frente de una hermosa y lujosa casa rodeada de un jardín hermoso y plantas bellísimas.

Bajé del auto y saqué mi maleta de la cajuela, salude a Emmet y a los Hale, estaba tan concentrada admirando la belleza de la casa cuando de la nada alguien me distrajo tapándome los ojos.

-Hola hermosa, adivina... ¿Quien soy?-preguntó la voz desconocida.

Me quede helada al descubrir quien era.

****

Bueno aqui les dejo este nuevo cap. Espero que les guste, lo hice para ustedes con mucho amor...jajajaja xD

**Quien le tapó los ojos a Bella? Tan Tan Tan Tan...**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN DEJADO REWIEWS:D Gracias a ustedes sigue en pie esta locura...ñ_ñl**

**Bueno creo que me voy:D Disfruten el cap(:**

**Caro;***


	5. ¡Sorpresa!

**IMPORTANTE**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACIÓN DE NUESTRA QUERIDA STEPHENIE MEYER, SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA...(:**

* * *

¡Sorpresa!

-Hola hermosa, ¡adivina quién soy!

Me quede helada al descubrir quién era.

-J-Ja…Jacob… ¿JACOB?- dije nerviosamente…

-Si hermosa, ¡soy yo! ''El gran Jake''…

-Pero, ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? Tú ni siquiera te llevas bien con Alice-dije muy alterada

-Ja, lo sé pero, con Rosalie si me llevo bien **(N/A Lo siento no pude evitarlo, jejeje.),** y ella fue la que me invitó…

-Ah…está bien, está bien-respondí ya resignada.

Debía admitir que no me agradaba la idea de que Jacob estuviera aquí con nosotros, ya que hace algunos años yo le gustaba, pero yo siempre lo veía y lo veré como un hermano menor y por esa razón él se enojó mucho conmigo y no me hablo durante un buen de meses, hasta hace poco retomamos el contacto y él seguía insistiendo y por más que yo le dijera que yo jamás lo vería de esa manera, él seguía y seguía intentando…

La tarde pasó lentamente, Alice y yo estuvimos como locas acomodando nuestras cosas en la habitación y fuimos a dar un pequeño paseo por la ''exclusiva'' zona. En la noche todos nos íbamos a reunir para, pasar un buen rato juntos y también para planear que íbamos a hacer mañana sábado por la noche.

Me puse una blusa strapless azul rey y con una falda corta floreada que me había comprado Alice hace poco, me maquille solo un poco y me deje el cabello suelto.

Llegó el momento de la pequeña reunión y bajamos a una palapa que estaba a escasos metros del mar, para ser una pequeña reunión Alice había decorado muy bien, todo se veía muy _tropical_…

Y como siempre el tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando, una la está pasando bien, todos nos divertíamos mucho con los chistes de Emmet porque ya estaba ebrio, bueno muy ebrio para ser más clara, sus bromas eran muy graciosas hasta que dijo algo que me dejó muy confundida…

-Edward, Eddie, Edwarsito… ¿Qué esperas para decirle a nuestra querida Bellita aquí presente ¡Que la amas, que la quieres y que la adoras más que a nadie!-dijo Emmet

Edward se levantó muy enojado de su lugar y dijo:

-Será mejor que cierres ese hocico Emmet, así que por favor ¡CALLATE! O si no créeme que te irá muy mal, lo juro…

-A, ¿sí?-dijo Emmet ya preparado para pelear

-Chicos, tranquilícense por favor. Edward ya lo sabes Emmet esta ebrio y puede decir cualquier tontería, además todos aquí presentes sabemos que tu no amas a Bella, hasta ella sabe que tú la ''odias''. Y tu Emmet, deja de decir tonterías ¡por favor!- intervino Alice tratando de arreglar las cosas.

-Pero, pero…lo que yo digo es verdad, Edward me lo dijo hace poco- dijo Emmet con cara de perrito regañado.

-Ya déjate de cosas Emmet, todos sabemos que eso es una grandísima mentira tuya- dijo Alice

-¡Yo estoy diciendo la verdad!-dijo Emmet

-Eso es todo, me largo de aquí- dijo Edward muy enojado…

-Espera Edward no te vayas, no dejes que te afecten cosas que dice alguien en ese estado de ebriedad, anda quédate-dijo Alice…

-No, esta reunión terminó para mí, nos vemos en la mañana- dijo Edward…

-Está bien Edward, nos vemos mañana hermanito y olvida lo que dijo Emmet ¿sí? Por favor Eddie, esta ebrio, solo olvídalo- rogó Alice

-Ya veremos mañana- dijo Edward, se levantó y se fue…

Desde que se fue Edward el asunto se puso muy tenso así que los demás mejor decidimos irnos a dormir, para ver si las cosas se ponían mejor para mañana…

Toda la noche le estuve dando vueltas a lo que había dicho Emmet ¿era eso verdad? Edward en verdad… ¿me quería? Estaba muy confundida no sabía que creer, aunque la verdad era casi imposible que Edward me quisiera, ya que según yo era su enemiga y estaba segura de que él me odiaba…

No pude dormir en toda la maldita noche, mi cabeza daba vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas, para la mañana de seguro iba a tener unas ojeras que me iban a hacer parecer a un oso panda. Revisé la hora en mi celular y vi que ya eran las 9:00 a.m. así que decidí ir por un vaso de jugo a la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina lo primero que vi fue Emmet, así que para dejar atrás mi confusión decidí preguntarle acerca de lo de anoche.

-Eh, hola Emmet ¿Como amaneciste?-pregunte…

-Agh Bella, si supieras tengo una resaca horrible, no debí haber bebido tanto- respondió Emmet…

-Si yo también pienso lo mismo, ayer estabas muy ebrio y hasta dijiste una cosa que me dejo muy confundida…

-¿A sí? ¿Qué dije?-preguntó Emmet rascándose la cabeza…

-Tu dijiste que…Edward me…-no termine la oración porque me empecé a poner muy nerviosa no sabía lo que Emmet iba a responder…

-Edward… ¿te?-preguntó Emmet

-Tu dijiste que…Edward me quería- le conteste de un solo golpe…

Emmet se puso muy tenso y se volteo para otro lado.

-Emmet… ¿Es verdad eso?- pregunté…

-Lo siento Bella, no recuerdo haberlo dicho, recuérdalo estaba muy ebrio no sabía lo que estaba diciendo...

-No hay problema Emmet, solo quería quitarme esa duda…

Ni el vaso de jugo agarre, solo abandone la cocina y fui de nuevo a la habitación, quizás Alice ya se había despertado.

Cuando llegué al cuarto me di cuenta de que Alice todavía estaba dormida, así que pensé que sería mejor recostarme un rato, para ver si podía dormir un pequeño ratito, pero no pude…solo estuve pensando en lo que había dicho Emmet y también sobre lo tonta que fui, como pude pensar por solo un momento que Edward estaba interesado en mi, si él me odiaba con todo su ser…

-Bella, Bella… ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó Alice

¿Qué? ¿Estaba llorando? Pero… ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando empecé a llorar, estaba llorando por un estúpido como Edward Cullen, no eso era imposible yo no sentía absolutamente NADA por él, no había razón alguna por la cual lagrimas salieran de mis ojos…

-Lo siento Alice, es que me acordé de algo, no tiene importancia- respondí secándome las lagrimas del rostro…

-Está bien Bella…Bueno tenemos que empezar a arreglarnos si queremos estar bellas para la fiesta en la noche, así que ¡ARRIBA!-dijo Alice…

Pero ¿Cómo? Si eran como las 11 todavía faltaba mucho para la fiesta en la noche…

-Alice son como las 11, falta mucho para la fiesta-respondí…

-Jaja, pues obvio tonta no me pondré el vestido desde ahorita, primero iremos al… ¡SPA!-dijo Alice emocionada…muy emocionada

-Agh Alice, sabes bien que no me gustan esas cosas…

-No me importa, hoy iremos al Spa te guste o no…

-Como siempre Alice, te saliste con la tuya-dije resignada…

La mañana se paso muy rápido bajamos a desayunar, Rosalie desayunó con nosotras y estaba muy avergonzada conmigo por lo que Emmet había dicho la noche anterior, yo le dije que no se preocupara que no había ningún problema…

Llego la dichosa hora de irnos al spa, Alice me llevo casi a la fuerza, a mi no me gustaba nada de eso faciales, manicura y esas cosas no eran lo mío, pero debía admitir que ya en el Spa se sentía muy bien, las mascarillas jamás me habían gustado y por alguna extraña razón ahora me agradaban, debía estar loca…muy loca.

Salimos del Spa como a las 6 de la tarde apenas teníamos tiempo de alistarnos para la fiesta en la noche, llegamos a la casa y todos estaban ya casi listos para la fiesta menos nosotras que apenas llegábamos de un día de completa relajación…

Me puse un vestido corto de color azul pegado al cuerpo…muy pegado al cuerpo que hacia resaltar mis pequeñas curvas, me ricé un poco las puntas del cabello.

Llegó la hora de bajar a la fiesta, no conocía a nadie de ahí más que a los que estaban conmigo en la casa y a Jacob, debían ser amigos de Alice que vivían aquí…Toda la noche estuvimos bailando y tomando, bueno yo no tomé tanto, pero Alice se caía de lo ebria que estaba y Jasper se molestó con ella ya que por estar ebria empezó a coquetear con otros chicos.

Como Alice ya no me hizo caso decidí buscar alguna cosa que me entretuviera y al ver que no había ninguna, mejor me puse a bailar, baile, baile y baile la música estaba muy buena como para parar, en eso llego Jacob y se puso a bailar conmigo yo le seguí la corriente no tenía nada de malo bailar con él, de pronto la cosa se puso fea, Jacob me empezó a llevar poco a poco a un lugar oscuro, cuando me di cuenta y quise irme de ahí Jacob me agarró de un brazo y no me dejo ir…

-Anda quédate muñeca la estamos pasando muy bien-dijo Jacob

-Eh, no gracias mejor vamos ahí donde están todos-dije nerviosa, y trate de zafarme de su agarre pero no pude…

-No Bellita nada de eso, anda ven aquí y dame un beso, sé que me quieres anda ven y bésame- dijo Jacob acercándome más a él…

-Suéltame Jacob, ¡déjame ir!-le ordené…

-Te vas a quedar aquí perrita no iras a ningún lado, y harás lo que yo te diga…

-Déjame Jacob, basta…

-Obedéceme o créeme que te ira mal-dijo Jacob…

-Suéltame… ¡YA!-ordené

-¡Quítale las manos de encima perro idiota!- dijo alguien atrás de mi…

* * *

**Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo subiendo un capitulo nuevo...espero que sea de su agrado(:**

**Quien salvará a Bella de Jacob...creo que hasta un niño de 3 años puede adivinar peroo lo sabran en el proximo cap:D**

**Quiero agradecer a VAMPIRESAZGZ que me dio ideas para este cap:D sin ti no hubiera salido el cap x)**

**Y x ultimo MUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEWS...:D**

**Un besoote!**

**Caro;***


	6. Sentimientos Confesados

**IMPORTANTE**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE LA GRAN STEPHENIE M. SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA(:**

* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS CONFESADOS**

-¡Quítale las manos de encima perro idiota!- dijo alguien atrás de mi…

¿Quién era? ¿Cómo nos había encontrado en un lugar tan alejado?

-¡Que le quites las manos de encima…AHORA!-ordeno la voz…

-¡Oblígame Edwarsito!-dijo Jacob…

-Suéltala… ¡YA! O te juro que te ira muy mal maldito perro rabioso-ordenó…_Edward_

Jacob me soltó y sentí la sangre correr de nuevo por mis venas, y ahora no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…Edward me estaba _defendiendo_ de Jacob, lo estaba golpeando yo solo me quede como tonta viendo como Edward le pegaba en todo el cuerpo al estúpido de Jacob, de todos modos se lo merecía.

-¡Y pobre de ti y le vuelvas a tocar un solo cabello!-dijo Edward enojado…

-¡Esta bien! No la volveré a tocar, lo prometo-apenas pudo decir Jacob, por la tremenda golpiza que le había dado Edward…

No sabía qué hacer solo estaba parada como estúpida viendo que más iba a pasar, ahora… ¿le tenía que dar un beso en muestra de mi agradecimiento? Como en los cuentos de princesas con torres, dragones y todas esas cosas que leía cuando tenía 7 años…

-Vámonos de aquí Bella, sígueme- dijo Edward…

-Eh, creo que será mejor que vaya a buscar a Alice-dije tímidamente…

-No Bella, ven conmigo por favor…tenemos que hablar-me contesto Edward…

-Eh no creo que sea correcto…Ah, está bien, te sigo-dije resignada…

¿Adónde íbamos? ¿De qué quería hablar? Estaba muy confundida, se supone que Edward me odiaba, no sabía porque me había salvado de Jacob y tampoco sabía porque quería hablar conmigo, estaba muy nerviosa no sabía cómo reaccionar…

Caminamos como 20 minutos, estaba cansada, no sabía adónde me llevaba Edward…

-Edward… ¿adónde vamos?- pregunté angustiada…

-Tranquila Bella, solo sígueme…créeme todo está bien-respondió Edward, y no sé porque me dieron tanta tranquilidad sus palabras…

Caminamos como unos 10 minutos más, llegamos a una pequeña palapa, estaba adornada con velas, gazas de color blanco y con sillones del color de la arena, todo estaba muy _hermoso, _pero ¿Por qué me traía aquí, a un lugar tan bello? Eso tenía que averiguarlo urgentemente…

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí-dijo Edward nervioso…

-Eh…Edward, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-pregunté tímidamente…

-Ah…este, bueno pues…Es que te tengo que confesar algo Bella, algo que guardo desde hace 12 años-contesto Edward muy nervioso…

-Eh...bueno pues, dímelo aquí estoy…

-Está bien te lo diré…Bella la verdad es que…nunca te odié, no te odio y jamás te odiare, tu eres todo para mí y sé que soy un idiota por haberte dicho tantas cosas estúpidas todos estos años…debo admitir que cuando estábamos en primer grado si me dieron celos cuando sacaste un promedio más alto que yo, pero en 2do grado me di cuenta de que…_te quería_. Sé que tú me odias por todo lo que te eh hecho, pero espero que algún día puedas perdonarme porque créeme que no puedo vivir sin ti otro día mas, y también tratare de comprenderte si no me llegaras a perdonar, ya que fue mucho lo que te hice y la pura verdad yo no me merezco a alguien tan maravillosa como tú-dijo Edward…

¿QUÉ? ¿EDWARD CULLEN ME QUERIA? ¿NO ME ODIABA? ¿ACASO ESTO ERA UNA BROMA O UNA FORMA DE OFENDERME?...no comprendía nada, estaba muy confundida ahora…

-Espero que algún día me perdones, ya sé que me odias y todo, pero como ya te dije no puedo estar sin ti un día más-me rogó Edward…

Wow, estaba en un estado de shock, no podía moverme no podía hablar ni respirar ¿acaso me había dado un paro cardiaco por la gran confesión de Edward?... No, todavía estaba viva.

Y por la gran confesión de Edward un recuerdo vino a mi mente…

**FLASHBACK**

Era el primer día de clases del 6to grado, no lo podía creer ya estaba en mi último año de la primaria, me había dejado mi cabello suelto para que cayera como cascada por lo largo de mi espalda y me puse una tiara de color azul rey…Llegué al salón de 6to grado y saludé a mis mejores amigas Alice, Ángela y Jessica, y también vi como me miraba con rabia la estúpida envidiosa de Lauren, pero hubo algo que captó mi atención completamente la mirada de Edward ya no era de odio como los años pasados era una mirada de…_¿atracción?_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Lo sabía, siempre hubo algo detrás de ese ''odio'' tan grande que me tenia Edward, como me lo decían Angela y Jessica, el no me odiaba en realidad me molestaba solo porque yo…_le gustaba, _porque fui tan tonta durante todos estos años, porque jamás me atreví a preguntarle su problema conmigo, que estúpida fui, pero ahora ya no tenía importancia, ya sabía la verdad Edward me _ama_.

-Está bien Edward, te perdono, pero hay algo que tengo que decirte-dije segura de mi misma

-¿Qué cosa Bella? Dime-preguntó Edward con una mirada de niño curioso…

-Es que, Edward…yo tampoco te odio, nunca te odie y jamás te odiare-le respondí mirándolo fijamente a los ojos…

* * *

**Hello! Gente hermosa pues aqui subiendo este nuevo cap. dee esta pareja en conflicto, jajaja xD**

**Espero que les guste el cap, lo acabo de terminar hace algunos minutos:D Recien salidito del horno! jajajax)**

**Que creen que pase ahora? Creanme que ni yo lose, veremos que se me ocurre para el proximo cap:D**

**Y x ultimo perdonenme x la tardar tanto en actualizar esque acabo de entrar a clases y pues eh andado 1000% ocupada en tareas y en esas cosas:S**

**Y ahooora sii x ultimoo MUUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAAN DEJADO REVIEWS GRACIAS A USTEDES ESTA CABEZA ME SIGUE DANDO MAS CAPITULOS:D**

**unn BEESOOTE!**

**Caroo;***


	7. Adios al OdioHola al Amor

IMPORTANTE

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON CREACIÓN DE LA GRAN STEPHENIE M. SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA(:

* * *

**Adiós Odio, Hola ¿Amor?**

**EPOV**

-Es que, Edward…yo tampoco te odio, nunca te odie y jamás te odiare- esas palabras cambiaron mi mundo por completo…

No lo podía creer Bella no me odiaba…bueno quizás no me odiaba pero no sabía si me quería, era algo que tenía que averiguar ahora mismo…

-¿Qué? ¿No me odias?-pregunté entusiasmado…

-No Edward, no te odio-respondió Bella, dirigiéndome una sonrisa deslumbrante…

-Eh, entonces… ¿me quieres?-pregunté tímidamente…

-Sí, si te quiero Edward-me respondió, sonrojándose de un rojo intenso…

-¿Mucho?-pregunté dedicándole una de mis sonrisas torcidas…

-Ya lo sabrás niñito preguntón-respondió mi ángel levantando una de sus cejas… se veía tan _sexy, _diablos Edward deja de pensar en eso…

-Bueno, está bien…pero te advierto una cosa Bellita bonita, lo sabré muy pronto…

-Jaja, si lo que digas, Edwardsucho-dijo mi Bella…

Le hice una mueca de enojo, no me decía así desde el 4to año, recuerdo muy bien esa pelea que yo le había quitado su silla cuando ella estaba a punto de sentarse y cayó directamente al suelo, se enojo tanto que me embarró los nachos que acaba de comprar en la cafetería de la escuela y después de la embarrada que me dio me dijo ese estúpido nombre, Edwardsucho…

-Oye, no me digas así me hace recordar en 4to año, que me tiraste tus nachos encima, estuve oliendo a queso amarillo durante una semana…

-Jaja, está bien no te diré así, te parece que te diga… ¿Edwarsito?-dijo levantando de nuevo una de sus cejas…

-¿Edwarsito? Mmm, si definitivamente, ese me gusta mucho más que Edwardsucho-respondí mientras miraba sus hermosos labios rosados…

Veía sus labios y me perdía totalmente en ellos, eran tan _hermosos_…esos labios me hacían soñar más de lo que alguien podía imaginar…me imaginaba besando esos hermosos labios, mordiéndolos, chupándolos…debía dejar de pensar en eso, ella se merecía lo mejor ya que era un ángel y la debía tratar con toda la delicadeza del mundo…

Al darse cuenta Bella, que la miraba, solo se fue acercando más y más, hasta que quedamos a escasos centímetros, se acercó más a mi cara, cerro sus ojos y yo también, estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando…

-¡OH DIOS MIO, JASPER VEN A VER ESTO EDWARD Y BELLA ESTABAN A PUNTO DE BESARSE!-dijo la enana de Alice, ¿era obligatoria que viniera a arruinarme mi casi beso con Bella?

-Eh, hola Alice-dijo nerviosamente mi Bella…

-Pero, Bella ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? Me descuido 2 horas y de la nada tu y Edward están a punto de besarse ¿Qué no se odian?-dijo la enana…

-Nos odiábamos enana, decidí revelarle mis verdaderos sentimientos a Bella-respondí totalmente seguro de mis palabras…

-¿Qué? ¿Verdaderos sentimientos? ¿De qué demonios hablas Edward?-preguntó Alice…

-Pues de que jamás en mi vida odie a Bella y jamás la odiare-respondí…

-Ósea que, ¿Siempre te gustó Bella?-pregunto la duende…

-Sí, siempre la quise-respondí…

-¡LO SABIA! ¿Oíste bien Bella? ¡Yo te dije que Edward te molestaba porque le gustabas y no porque te odiaba! ¡SI LO SABIA!-dijo Alice partiéndose de la emoción…

-Si lo sé Alice, siempre tuviste razón-dijo mi ángel…

-¡AJA, AJA, LO SABIA, LO SABIA!- cantó Alice…

-Sí Alice, lo sabías siempre tuviste la razón, pero ¡YA CALLATE!-le dije a la duende…

-No me callo Eddie, siempre supe que esto iba a pasar, como que tenia visiones sobre esto-dijo Alice…

-Hay Alice, tú y tus poderes ''psíquicos''-dijo mi Bella…

-Pero es cierto, yo…-no pudo terminar la oración por que la interrumpí…

-Tú nada Alice, y será mejor que nos vayamos de vuelta a la casa, porque Emmet y Rosalie quizás se preocupen…

-Nada de eso Edward, no estamos para nada preocupados-dijeron al mismo tiempo Rosalie y Emmet saliendo detrás de un sillón…

-Pero… ¿Qué diabl…-no pude terminar porque Emmet como siempre me interrumpió…

-Lo vimos todo, veníamos detrás de Alice y Jasper, y al ver la gran escena decidimos escondernos-dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa…

Bella se sonrojó intensamente y yo solo le dediqué una gran sonrisa…

-Y ya te habías tardado Eddie, eso de esperar 12 años para revelarle a alguien tus sentimientos, sentía que no iba a poder guardarlo un momento más…-dijo Emmet, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo último que dijo, se tapó la boca inmediatamente…

-¿QUÉ? EMMET… ¿TU LO SABIAS?-dijo muy alterada mi Bella…

-Pues, claro que sí, soy el hermano de Edward-dijo Emmet…

-Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunté, esta mañana?- preguntó Bella…

-Porque debía guardar el secreto Bella…Edward confía en mí-le respondió Emmet…

-Mmm, está bien Emmet-dijo Bella…

-Y también porque te lo quería decir personalmente Bella, tú te mereces lo mejor, y no merecías saber mis sentimientos hacia a ti de esa forma tan _loca,_ ya que como recuerdas Emmet estaba muuuy ebrio-le dije a mi Bella mirándola a los ojos…

Bella se sonrojó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, el cual hizo que yo también me sonrojara…

Todos los presentes empezaron a gritar como locos de la emoción, y nosotros dos solo nos sonrojamos…

-Bueno, tortolos será mejor que nos vayamos a la casa ya, por que mañana iremos a visitar la ciudad, hay un centro comercial llamado _Puerto Paraíso,_ me dijo Esme, que esta hermosa y que ahí están las tiendas de más alto prestigio-dijo la duende…

-Pero Alice, yo no quiero ir a ver ropa a mi no me gusta nada de eso-protestó mi Bella…

-Lo sé Bella, no preocupes en la plaza hay un cine, y ahí se quedaran Edward y tu, no los quisiera ver en las tiendas besuqueándose-le dijo Alice a Bella…

-Me parece perfecto-dije con una sonrisa triunfante, guiñándole un ojo a Bella…

-Bueno, pues ¿Qué esperamos? Vámonos a la casa-dijo Alice…

-Está bien vámonos, pero…Alice ¿Y la fiesta? ¿Qué pasó con ella?-pregunté…

-Los corrí a todos al darme cuenta de que ustedes dos no estaban-respondió Alice…

-¿Qué hiciste qué? Wow Alice, jamás creería algo así de ti-le dije a Alice…

-Sí, si los corrí y todos me abuchearon, creo que jamás volverán a ir a otra de mis fiestas-dijo Alice resignada…

-Bueno, está bien ahora sí, vámonos-dije tomando de la mano a Bella…

Caminamos durante un buen rato hasta llegar a la casa, en el camino Bella se cansó y decidí cargarla, ella se negó muchas veces pero al final aceptó…

Llegamos a la casa y limpiamos un poco el desorden que habían dejado los invitados de la fiesta, no podía creer que unos niños tan ricos de _Cabo del Sol_, pudieran ser tan desordenados…

Todos se habían ido a dormir menos Bella y yo, ya que nos habíamos quedado a limpiar la sala y el comedor, debía admitir que me estaba muriendo del sueño, y el cansancio también se reflejaba en la cara de Bella…

-Bella, lo admito estoy exhausto, ya no puedo más debo dormir, hoy ha sido un día muy largo y los dos necesitamos dormir-le dije mirando su rostro de cansancio…

-Estás en lo correcto Edward yo también estoy muy cansada, creo que todavía tengo tiempo de alcanzar a Alice en sueños-dijo Bella riéndose de su comentario…

-Está bien, te veo mañana hermosa, duerme bien-le dije dándole un beso en la frente…

-Ok, nos vemos mañana-dijo Bella, alejándose de mi…

-¡Espera Bella!-le grité…

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-preguntó asustada…

-Te quiero-respondí…

-Yo más-dijo Bella, sacándome la lengua…

-Ya lo veremos Bellita-dije, viéndola como se dirigía a su habitación…

Me dirigí al baño, necesitaba una ducha para relajarme, había sido un día muy largo…salí de ducharme y me puse unos shorts y una camiseta, me acosté y pensé durante un buen rato lo que había pasado hace unas horas, y solo me di cuenta de algo que ya sabía…

Amaba a Isabella Swan, y nunca jamás me iba a separar de ella…

* * *

**Hola gente hermoosa! Decidi regalarles este cap:D me tome un tiempito para escribir y actualizar, bueno la razón por la cual me tome el tiempo es que estoy enferma:( y me inspiré para escribir el cap:D**

**Espero que les guste lo hice CON MUCHO AMOR:D**

**Como se darán cuenta este cap está desde el POV de Edward! Saben porque lo subi asi? La verdad...yo tampoco...jajaja**

**Bueno la verdad esque me salio del corazón hacer este cap desde el EPOV, ya que lo tenia muy olvidado...:(**

**& QUE CREEN! ALGO MAS QUE ODIO esta siendo traducido al RUMANO! Genial no?**

**Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN DEJADO DE REVIEWS USTEDES SON LA RAZÓN X LA CUAL MI CABEZA ME SIGUE DANDO IDEAS PARA MAS CAPS(:**

**LOS AMO A TOODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS:D**

**Un besote a toodos!**

**Caroo(:**


	8. El Inicio de Algo Nuevo

**El Inicio de Algo Nuevo**

Ahora sí, no sabía qué hacer mis sentimientos eran un completo desastre…no entendía como tú ''enemigo'' de toda la vida, en verdad era tu admirador ''secreto'' de toda la vida…

Y como en tan solo un día tu vida puede cambiar por completo, por la mañana creía que Edward Cullen me odiaba completamente y ahora me doy cuenta de que no me odia si no que me… ¿ama? Simplemente no lo podía asimilar todo estaba pasando muy rápido...y ahora estaba totalmente segura de 3 cosas:

1ra: Edward Cullen no me odiaba…

2da: La verdad era que él me, amaba…

3ra: Me estaba enamorando profundamente de él…

Y una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos...

-Bella, lo admito estoy exhausto, ya no puedo más debo dormir, hoy ha sido un día muy largo y los dos necesitamos dormir-dijo Edward…

-Estás en lo correcto Edward yo también estoy muy cansada, creo que todavía tengo tiempo de alcanzar a Alice en sueños-dije riéndome de mi ''gracioso'' comentario…

-Está bien, te veo mañana hermosa, duerme bien-me dijo Edward, dándome un beso en la frente

-Ok, nos vemos mañana-le respondí, alejándome de él…

-¡Espera Bella!-me gritó Edward…

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-pregunte asustada…

-Te quiero-respondió

-Yo más-le dije, sacándole la lengua…

-Ya lo veremos Bellita-me dijo, viendo como me dirigía hacia mi habitación…

Cuando llegue al dormitorio vi que Alice todavía estaba despierta cosa la cual me agrado, necesitaba hablar con ella aunque sabía que no me iba a dejar en paz por el resto de mi vida con tantas preguntas que me iba a hacer…

-Ehh, Hola Alice- dije nerviosamente…

-¡Hola cuñadita!-dijo Alice muy emocionada…

-Alice, entiéndelo…Edward y yo todavía no somos nada, solo ¿amigos?- dije dudando un poco de mis palabras…

-Pero pronto lo serán, yo lo sé, lo siento, lo he visto- dijo Alice…

-Sí, Alice lo que digas, tú y tus poderes ''psíquicos''…

-Mmm, Bella siempre dudas de mis poderes, pero te recuerdo que mañana tenemos una salida al centro comercial-dijo Alice emocionada…

-¿Al centro comercial? No creo que sea…-no pude terminar porque Alice me interrumpió…

-¿Qué creías Bella? ¿Qué te ibas a salvar de ir al centro comercial?- me preguntó Alice…

-Pues…-no pude terminar de nuevo…

-Pues fíjate que no te salvaras, no iras exactamente a comprar cosas, en realidad te quedaras en el cine con Edward-me dijo Alice…

-Eh, eh, eh… ¿Al cine? ¿Con Edward? Pero Alice, apenas y se la verdad, es muy rápido…

-Bella, después de 12 años ¿Todavía quieres más tiempo?-preguntó Alice…

-Lose Alice, pero estos 12 años eh estado creyendo una mentira la cual era que Edward me odiaba, y ahora ya no sé cómo reaccionar al saber que solo era una máscara para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia a mí. Alice créeme que no es fácil enterarte en un solo día que tu enemigo de toda la vida en realidad te ama-respondí…

-Mmm, está bien Bella, pero de todos modos iras al cine con el-dijo Alice emocionada porque sabía que se iba a salir con la suya…

-Está bien Alice, iré al cine con Edward-dije resignada, pero sonrojándome profundamente…

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-gritó Alice…

-Bueno Alice, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya, porque si no, no tendremos energías mañana, ni para el cine ni para las compras…

-Está bien, está bien ¡A dormir!-dijo Alice…

Puse la cabeza en la almohada e inmediatamente me quede profundamente dormida, ya que había sido un día muy largo, emocionante y algo feo ya que Jacob esta vez se había pasado de la raya y no pensaba perdonarlo…

No sabía ni a qué horas me había movido, pero estaba en mi antiguo cuarto en la casa de mi padre en Forks…de repente vi como Edward entraba por la ventana…haber esperen ¿Edward? ¿Cómo? ¿Entrando por la ventana?

Pero no se veía como siempre, se veía más fuerte, más blanco, sus ojos ya no eran verdes eran de un rojo intenso, y con la luz de la luna brillaban sus grandes… ¿colmillos?

Me desperté muy confundida, debía dejar de leer esos libros de _Crepúsculo_ me estaban llenando la cabeza de ideas tontas, seguramente un vampiro y una humana podrían llevar una relación sin que el vampiro no mate la pobre humana… **(N/A: No lo pude evitar, perdónenme) **

Vi hacia a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que Alice ya se había despertado, pero no estaba en la habitación, mire el reloj y ya eran las 10:30, de seguro ya estaría alistándose para el centro comercial. Debía admitir que la ida al cine con Edward me emocionaba, sería como nuestra primera ''cita''.

Me duché y me puse unos jeans y una blusa lila con tirantes, salí de la habitación para ver si los demás ya estaban listos, bajé a la cocina y así era ya todos estaban listos y ya habían desayunado, pero faltaba alguien y ese alguien era Edward…

-Bella, creo que no te salvarás de andar en tiendas comprando cosas conmigo-me dijo Alice…

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? Si yo iba a ir al cine con…Edward- dije alterada…

-Sí Bella, lose pero Edward amaneció un poco enfermo hoy, y no puede ir al cine-dijo Alice desanimada…

-Me quedó con el-le dije a Alice…

-No puedes Bella, se fue a checar con el doctor volverá en unas cuantas horas- me respondió Alice…

-Mmm, está bien, vámonos ya- dije resignada…

-Ok, vámonos Bella, pero deja me doy una arregladita y ya- me dijo Alice…

-Está bien, te espero- le respondí…

Espere a Alice como 30 minutos, ya que se termino de arreglar salimos de la casa directo al centro comercial. Estuvimos ahí todo lo que restaba de la mañana y casi toda la tarde, entramos a miles de tiendas de marca y de muchísimas cosas, llegamos de nuevo a la casa como a las 7:30 P.M. rendida llegué a la habitación y me acosté en la cama, pero sentí que había algo debajo de mí, me levanté y vi que era un papel doblado por la mitad que decía:

**Para el ángel más hermoso sobre la tierra:**

**Porque tú eres la razón de mí existir, y porque todavía no entiendo como pude ser tan tonto como para decirte que te odiaba por tanto tiempo…**

**Bella, te espero en la playa a las 11:00 P.M. Vístete de blanco, no me falles te aseguro que te gustará…**

**Te quiere**

**Edward…**

**P.D. Alice te guiara al lugar donde estaré…**

Doblé el papel de nuevo y agarre el primer vestido blanco que tenia a mi alcance, y estaba decidido esto iba a ser _El Inicio de Algo Nuevo…_

* * *

**Hola gente linda:D Aqui subiendo un nuevo cap:D**

**Que pasará en el proximo cap?**

**Les pido una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar! Eh tenido muchos compromisos con la escuela, pero de todos modos me hago un tiempecito y aqui les hago este pequeño regalito:D**

**Muchisimas gracias a los que han dejado Reviews:D No se que haria sin ustedes:D**

**Besos desde México...**

**Carolina***


	9. Inseguridad

**Inseguridad**

Agarre el vestido blanco que me quedaba más cerca, no me importaba si estaba sucio o no…yo lo único que quería era ir y encontrarme con el futuro que me esperaba, le quería decir adiós a todos esos malditos años de inseguridades, peleas, envidias, y…**odio**, quería echar todo eso a un maldito bote de basura…

De la nada sentí un aire frio, y un recuerdo muy triste, vino a mi mente…

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba muy emocionada, era la entrega de diplomas de mi segundo grado de primaria, no lo podía creer ya iba a pasar al tercer grado. Mi mamá me hizo unas lindas trenzas tenía que ir muy linda ya que era un evento muy importante…

El evento pasó muy rápido recibí dos diplomas uno por excelencia académica y otro por mi perfecto desempeño en la clase de inglés, después de la ceremonia me iba a ir a festejar a la casa de Alice ya que las dos habíamos salido del 2do grado con muy buenas calificaciones al igual que su hermano Edward…

-Bueno Bells, nos vemos mañana, te eche tu pijama en la bolsa de enfrente de tu mochila y tu cepillo de dientes está en la bolsa del lado izquierdo- me dijo mi mamá…

-Está bien mami, nos vemos mañana, te quiero- le dije a mi mamá sonriendo…

-Yo también te quiero mi pequeña, aquí quédense Alice, en lo que Carlisle y Esme van por el auto- dijo mi madre…

-Está bien señora Renée, aquí nos quedaremos- respondió Alice…

Nos quedamos esperando a los padres de Alice un buen rato, hasta que nos cansamos y decidimos sentarnos en una banca que estaba cerca, me di cuenta de que no le había dado mis diplomas a mamá para que los guardara, ahora debía ser más cuidadosa y tener mucha delicadeza con ellos para que no se maltrataran o se mancharan…

-Alice ven aquí- dijo Edward…

-¿Qué quieres enfadoso?- preguntó Alice…

No sé exactamente lo que le estuviera diciendo Edward a mi amiga, porque se lo estaba diciendo al oído, Alice le negó algo muchas veces hasta que Edward le dijo algo que parecía un poco amenazante y entonces Alice me llamó…

-Bella, ¿puedes venir aquí un momento?- dijo Alice con la mirada baja, mientras Edward la miraba amenazante…

-Si claro, ¿Qué pasa Alice?- pregunté…

Alice salió corriendo del lugar de donde estábamos, trate de alcanzarla pero el brazo de Edward me detuvo, era muy fuerte para solo tener ocho años y medio…

-Bella, yo…solo quería felicitarte por tus diplomas, en verdad eres una niña muy inteligente…

-¿Lo dices en serio Edward?- pregunté con el rostro iluminado, esto quizás iba a ser el fin de la rivalidad que teníamos él y yo…

-Pero claro que NO, que creías Bellita ¿Que me alegraban tus triunfos?- dijo Edward…

Y como siempre volvía a estar equivocada…esta rivalidad no iba a tener fin jamás…

-Pues…no, no te alegran porque eres un envidioso y no aceptas que los demás sean mejores que tú- le dije…

-Si Bellita, puede que sea un envidioso pero mira como me divierto…

De la nada me arrebató mis diplomas los rompió en cien pedacitos y los restos los esparció por todos lados, riendo y brincando como _Caperucita Roja_…

-¿Qué te hice yo Edward, para que me hagas esto?- pregunté alterada, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos…

-Tú lo sabes bien Bellita, recuérdalo…te lo advertí-dijo Edward y se marchó dejándome sola, tirada junto a lo que antes había sido un reconocimiento de mi gran esfuerzo a lo largo del año…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

¿Por qué tenía esos recuerdos ahora? Era acaso un aviso, de que Edward quizás estaba jugando conmigo otra vez, portándose bien conmigo y jugando con mis sentimientos y lo más importante _mi corazón_, quería hacer eso para luego decirme que todo era una maldita mentira y que jamás me quiso ni me querrá, y que Alice como años atrás lo esté ayudando por que la tiene amenazada con algo…

Ahora ya no sabía que pensar, hace apenas unas horas estaba decidida a iniciar algo con él y ahora me doy cuenta de que esto puede ser solo un juego en el que la única afectada voy a ser yo, las lagrimas empezaron a salirse de mis ojos, no podía parar de llorar… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No podía vivir en paz, una vida normal sin envidias, ni peleas ni nada malo. Pero desgraciadamente eso solo existe en los cuentos de hadas, yo vivo en un mundo real en donde nada es miel sobre hojuelas en donde casi todo es tristeza, violencia, rencores y muchísimas cosas negativas…

-Bella, ¿Bella, estas ahí?- preguntó Alice tocando la puerta…

-Si Alice aquí estoy, pasa-le respondí secándome las lágrimas…

Alice abrió la puerta y me vio toda destrozada tirada sobre la cama, recordando momentos que no debían ser recordados…

-¡Bella! ¿Qué te pasa por qué lloras?- preguntó Alice alterada…

-No es nada Alice- respondí…

-No señorita, tú tienes algo y me lo vas a decir, por algo soy tu mejor amiga, puedes confiar en mí- dijo Alice poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro…

-Lo sé Alice, es que…-no pude terminar…

-Pero es que nada, cuéntame, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó de nuevo Alice…

-Bueno, está bien… ¿Recuerdas la entrega de diplomas del 2do año cuando estábamos en primaria?- le pregunté…

-Mmm si, si lo recuerdo ¿Por qué?- dijo Alice…

-¿Recuerdas de que Edward se portó muy bien conmigo ese día solo para ablandarme y ponerme súper triste para cuando rompiera mis diplomas en mil pedacitos?- le pregunté…

-Sí, si lo recuerdo- respondió Alice bajando la cabeza…

-Pues, por eso estoy llorando, esto Alice, solo puede ser un maldito juego de Edward para lastimarme, eso de que me ama y me ha amado durante casi toda su vida, se me hace extraño, bueno lo debo admitir hace un par de horas no, pero ya que tuve ese recuerdo veo las cosas de un modo diferente- dije, bajando cada vez más la mirada…

-Pero Bella, ya no pienses eso, ya no tenemos 8 años, Edward ya no es el mismo, el ha cambiado Bella, te lo aseguro…confía en él solo por esta vez y si te falla, te lo juro yo seré la primera en hacerlo sufrir como nunca- dijo Alice, dirigiéndome una gran sonrisa…

-¿Eso es un pacto?- pregunté levantando una ceja…

-Claro que si, amiga- dijo Alice con una sonrisa triunfante…

-Pues bueno creo que necesitaré una ayuda para quedar linda, si no lo recuerdas tengo una cita a las 11:00 p.m. y ya son las 9:00, creo que alguien por aquí llamada Alice, puede dejarme muy linda para la ocasión-dije sonriendo como nunca…

-Porque no lo dijiste antes tonta- dijo Alice, sacando todo su salón de belleza de su maleta…

Me estuvo haciendo cosas en el pelo durante muchísimo tiempo, pero yo solo me imaginaba sobre cómo iba a ser la cita con Edward, me emocionaba muchísimo y Alice ya lo había prometido si algo salía mal…

-Bueno Bella, ya estas lista- dijo Alice con una sonrisa enceguecedora…

-Muchísimas gracias Alic…-no pude terminar por que no podía creer lo que veía en el espejo, era una belleza deslumbrante la criatura del espejo, definitivamente esa no podía ser yo, era totalmente imposible…

-Alice… ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Quién es la del espejo?- pregunté asustada…

-Eres tu tonta, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabes que eres bonita en verdad?- respondió Alice…

-Alice yo no soy así de bonita, yo no soy la mujer del espejo- dije alterada…

-Claro que si lo eres, todo gracias a las manos mágicas de Alice y ya vámonos que son las 10:40 y creo que no quieres llegar tarde a tu cita- dijo Alice…

-Está bien, vámonos- respondí…

Alice me guió por un largo camino desde la casa hasta la playa, cuando ya casi íbamos llegando se veía un lugar simplemente hermoso, llegamos al lugar y Alice me dijo…

-Bueno aquí es el lugar, disfruta tu velada amiga, olvídate de todo lo malo y solo vive el presente…

-Está bien Alice, te quiero amiga- le dije y vi como se alejaba dejándome sola a escasos metros de Edward…

Todo se veía tan hermoso, todo era tan bello, parecía irreal debía haber estado soñando, esto era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, de repente una voz me saco de mis pensamientos…

-Hola hermosa, ¿te gusta?- preguntó Edward…

Y con esas palabras el consejo de Alice retumbó en mi mente…

**Olvídate de todo lo malo y solo vive el presente…**

Y así seria olvidaría el pasado…

-Sí, y mucho- le respondí, sonriéndole y acercándome a él…

* * *

**Hola gente linda aqui subiendo nuevo cap:D**

**Espero que les guste(:**

**& Como la frase de Alice: **

_**Olvídate de todo lo malo y solo vive el presente…**_

**Besos desde México:D**

**Caro;***


	10. Te Quiero Demasiado

**IMPORTANTE**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE MI LINDA AMIGA STEPHENIE MEYER xD, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA...**

* * *

**Te Quiero…Demasiado**

-Hola hermosa, ¿te gusta?- preguntó Edward…

Y con esas palabras el consejo de Alice retumbó en mi mente…

**Olvídate de todo lo malo y solo vive el presente…**

Y así seria olvidaría el pasado…

-Sí, y mucho- le respondí, sonriéndole y acercándome a él…

Me acerqué a él dudando un poco, cuando estuve a escasos centímetros de él me abrazó como si nunca me fuera volver a ver y me besó en la frente…

-Toma asiento Bella- me dijo Edward…

Me senté y mire a mi alrededor todo era tan hermoso, toda la decoración era en blanco tenía que tocar todo y sentirlo porque estaba segura de que todo esto era un sueño, pero…no lo era, todo era tan real, tan mágico no podía creer como en tan poco tiempo había caído totalmente enamorada de Edward mi ''enemigo'' de toda la vida…

-Bella… ¿estás ahí?- preguntó Edward…

-Sí, claro- respondí…

-Es que estas muy pensativa… ¿En qué piensas?-me preguntó…

-En nada Edward- le conteste…

-¿Cómo que nada? Tú estás pensando en algo, dime por favor-me suplicó…

-Pues, en lo mucho que me gusta este lugar es muy hermoso-le respondí, sonrojándome de un rojo muy intenso…

-Me alegro mucho de que te guste, pero en lo hermoso se queda corto comparado contigo- me dijo guiñándome un ojo…

-Hay Edward, haces que me sonroje, no digas esas estupideces- le rogué…

-¿Cuáles estupideces Bella? Yo digo la verdad, aunque tú no lo veas así, para mi eres…hermosa- me dijo Edward acariciándome la mejilla…

-Ahhh, Edward – suspiré…

Este hombre era maravilloso nunca había conocido a alguien así, me tenía tan enamorada…

-Bueno, es hora de la cena espero que te guste- dijo Edward aplaudiendo y salió de la nada un chef con un carrito lleno de comida…

-Wow, es demasiada comida- dije cuando el chef se fue dejando toda la comida en la mesa y dos botellas de vino tinto…

-Jaja, lo sé Bella, pero tienes muchas opciones para cenar- dijo Edward…

-Eso sí, todo se ve muy delicioso- le dije agarrando una crema de espárragos…

Cuando terminamos de cenar Edward sacó una botella de vino, la abrió y sirvió una generosa cantidad de vino en nuestras copas…

-Vamos a brindar Bella- dijo Edward…

-Mmm, está bien brindaremos- le dije…

-Brindo por, TI Bella la única mujer a la que eh amado toda mi vida- dijo Edward chocando mi copa con la suya…

Y tomamos el vino de nuestras copas…

No entiendo cómo podíamos beber tanto, tomábamos como locos, copa tras copa…

Cuando nos terminamos la primera botella, estábamos ebrios…para ser más clara muy ebrios…

-¡Vaamooosh a hacer otro brriindiiss!-dijo Edward muy borracho…

-¡Estaaa bien! Brindemoosh- respondí, también muy ebria…

-Brindo por…tushh glúteoosh- dijo Edward…

-Y yoo, brindooh porrr…porrr…tus comestibles glúteoosh- dije…

-¡SAALUD!-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo…

Y bebimos toda la botella…estábamos tan ebrios que decíamos cualquier tontería, pero como dicen los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad…

-Edward, te tengoh que decir algoou- le dije a Edward…

-¿Qué cosa Bella?- preguntó Edward…

-Teh Quierooh Demasiado- le dije al oído…

-Yoh también Bella, tee amoh musshoo- me dijo Edward…

-Sabesh, no te quieroh, te…amooh- le dije mirándolo a los ojos…

Se acerco a mí y nos dimos un maravilloso beso, el cual con los segundos fue tomando más fuerza, era fuerte pero tierno…

Me separe de él, porque tenía que tomar aire…

-Lo siento Bella, tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso- dijo Edward avergonzado…

-No te preocupes, yo también tenía ganas de eso- le dije sonrojándome…

-Bueno, los dos estamos muy ebrios, antes de que pase otra cosa deberíamos irnos a casa ya-dijo Edward…

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Edward- le respondí y agarrados de la mano nos dirigimos de nuevo a la casa…

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Edward soltó mi mano y dijo:

-Buenas noches Bella, nos vemos mañana…

-Buenas noches Edward, y si te veo mañana-le respondí…

Me fui a la habitación, y vi que Alice todavía estaba despierta…

-¡Bella! Cuéntame ahora mismo que pasó- me preguntó Alice muy emocionada…

-Pues, tuvimos una cena exquisita y él se comporto muy bien conmigo y nos emborrachamos- le respondí…

-Bella, se dieron un beso ¿verdad?- preguntó Alice, levantando una ceja…

-Pero claro que no Alice…como crees-le dije nerviosa…

-Bella lo noto en tu mirada, dime la verdad- me dijo mi amiga…

-Sí, si nos besamos y fue magnífico- le respondí…

-¡SI, GENIAL! Gritó Alice, lo sabia…bueno me dormiré ya, es lo único que quería saber- dijo Alice, tapándose con su sabana…

-Hay Alice, por algo eres mi mejor amiga- le dije, acostándome en mi cama y quedándome profundamente dormida…

* * *

**GENTE HERMOSAAA! PERDON POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, ESQUE EL COLE ME TIENE SUPER OCUPADA Y LA PURA VERDAD NO ME HA ALCANZADO EL TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR...PERO AQUI TIENEN UN NUEVO CAP, DE ESTA HISTORIA...**

**DEFINITIVAMENTE MI PARTE FAVORITA ES EL BRINDIS xD, YO TAMBIEN BRINDARIA POR LOS GLÚTEOS DE EDWARD...n_n Y LA DE USTEDES CUAL FUE?**

**DEJENME UN REVIEW ASI SABRE QUE PIENSAN DEL CAP O DE LA HISTORIA...**

**UNA COSITA MAS, NO SE EN QUE MOMENTO SE BORRÓ LA INTRODUCCIÓN DESDE EL POV DE BELLA, TRATARE DE VOLVERLO A SUBIR!**

**UN BESOTE A TODOS DESDE MÉXICO**

**SU AMIGUITA**

**Caroolina;***


	11. Las Pesadillas tambien se hacen Realidad

**Las Pesadillas También Se Hacen Realidad**

* * *

-Sí, si nos besamos y fue magnífico- le respondí…

-¡SI, GENIAL! Gritó Alice, lo sabia…bueno me dormiré ya, es lo único que quería saber- dijo Alice, tapándose con su sabana…

-Hay Alice, por algo eres mi mejor amiga- le dije, acostándome en mi cama y quedándome profundamente dormida…

Mis sueños por un momento fueron tranquilos soñé con colores claros, la playa y el relajante sonido que producían las olas.

Pero, tomaron un giro brusco e inesperado…

Estaba en un cuarto oscuro, no podía ver ni sentir nada…estaba desesperada, de pronto una luz se encendió, iluminando una silla con alguien atado de pies a cabeza, no podía ver quien era ya que estaba de espaldas, caminé para ver de quien se trataba, cuando esta de frente con el sujeto de la silla me di cuenta de que era…_Edward_, estaba atado a una silla y tenía los ojos vendados.

Me quise mover mas para ayudarlo, pero no podía…de repente me vi atrapada en una burbuja, una burbuja que no se podía romper, lloraba, gritaba y rogaba en que alguien me sacara de ahí, pero mis gritos eran inútiles.

De la nada un hombre muy grande y fuerte entro a la habitación, no sabía quién era, ya que llevaba una máscara…Se acercó a Edward, riéndose a carcajadas y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de él, se quito la máscara y sacó un arma, se volteo hacia a mí y cuando reconocí su rostro vi que el hombre era…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡DEJAAAAAAAALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grite, despertándome bruscamente…

Me puse a llorar como un bebé en la cama, estaba muy asustada…

Alice entro a la habitación, se veía muy mal…

-¿Qué tienes Bella?- me preguntó Alice alterada…

-Tuve una pesadilla horrible- le dije soltándome a llorar de nuevo…

-Tranquila Bella, solo fue un sueño…pero ¿de qué se trataba?-dijo Alice…

-De que, estaba sola en un cuarto oscuro de la nada se enciende una luz y aparece Edward atado a una silla de pies a cabeza, y sale un hombre con un arma y enmascarado, queriendo matar a…Edward- respondí llorando…

Alice se quedo impresionada con lo que acaba de decirle, ella también estaba empezando a llorar, de pronto entró Emmet a la habitación…

-Alice, ya llamo el secuestrador- dijo Emmet…

-¿QUÉ? ¿DE QUE HABLAS EMMET? ¿SECUESTRADOR?-pregunte muy alterada…

-Bella, toma esto con mucha calma, es un asunto delicado- me suplicó Alice…

-Está bien, pero dime- le dije…

-Tienen secuestrado a Edward- dijo Alice, soltándose a llorar…

-¿Qué?- pregunte…

-Sí, así es Bella- dijo Emmet…

-Pero…. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso?- pregunte alterada…

-Siempre que venimos aquí, Edward por las mañanas sale a dar un pequeño paseo por la playa, su paseo dura 2 horas, pero hoy no volvió…Creíamos que se había distraído con algo o que había ido a otro lugar, pero recibimos una llamada de un número privado y nos dijeron que tenían a Edward secuestrado- dijo Emmet…

-No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando- dije, abrazando mis piernas y meciéndome como un niño asustado…

-¡Llámenle a la policía, tenemos que hacer algo!- grite alterada…

-No podemos Bella-dijo Emmet…

-Pero… ¿POR QUÉ? Llama a la policía, ahora mismo- rogué…

-No podemos Bella, el secuestrador dijo que si llamábamos a la policía lo iban a matar a Edward- dijo Emmet…

-¿Ya te dijeron cuánto dinero van a querer por él? ¿O que quieren?- pregunté…

-Todavía no nos dicen, ahorita llamaron para decirnos que se iban a poner de acuerdo para ver que querían- respondió Emmet…

No lo podía creer, no podía estar pasando, como mi horrible pesadilla se estaba volviendo en una terrible realidad…Edward estaba en peligro y yo no podía hacer nada…

De repente sonó un celular, era el de Emmet…

-Sí, diga- respondió Emmet…

-¿Qué quieren?-preguntó Alice…

-Ok, dígannos que quieren-dijo Emmet…

Me estaba muriendo de la desesperación…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Espere, no cuelgue- dijo Emmet…

-¡Maldición me colgaron!-gritó Emmet…

-¿Qué es lo que quieren Emmet?-pregunte desesperada…

-Quieren…-vaciló Emmet…

-¿QUÉ QUIEREN EMMET?- pregunto Alice histérica…

-Te quieren a ti Bella- respondió Emmet…

-¿Cómo?- pregunté…

-Te quieren a ti a cambio de Edward-…

Quede totalmente en un estado de shock con esas palabras, y estuvieron sonando en mi cabeza todo el tiempo…

_''Te quieren a ti a cambio de Edward''_

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Alice…

-No Alice, no lo estoy- le respondí…

Después de eso mi vista se nubló y todo se volvió negro…

* * *

**SIGLOS SIN ACTUALIZAR! PERO AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO DANDO LATAA!**

**PERDON POR TARDARME TANTO, PERO ESQUE EH TENIDO MILES Y MILES DE COMPROMISOS CON LA ESCUELA Y POR MAS QUE QUIERO NO ME QUEDA TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR(:**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP...AUNQUE POBRESITA BELLA :(**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO, Y DEJENME UN REVIEW...SE PONDRA MUY FELIZ ESE BOTONCITO SI LO APRIETAN n_n**

**UN BESOTE=***

**CARO(:**


	12. La pesadilla apenas comienza

**La Pesadilla apenas Comienza**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Después de la maravillosa velada que pase con Bella, me acosté y decidí que era hora de dormir, ya que mañana tenía que salir muy temprano a dar un pequeño paseo por la playa, y tenía pensado en ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad con Bella…

No dormí muy bien, me sentía incomodo, inseguro, como si algo me fuera a pasar, pero trate de no darle mucha importancia. En la mañana me levanté, me duché y me vestí, bajé a la cocina para comer algo, tome una manzana y salí de la casa camino a la playa…

Disfrute del mar y de sus sonidos y ese gran sentimiento de paz que me brindaban, lamentablemente esa tranquilidad no duró por mucho…

De pronto cuando iba de regreso a casa 4 hombres vestidos de negros y enmascarados caminaban hacia mí, yo no les hice mucho caso ya que quizás se dirigían a otro lado, pero no, entre mas se acercaban más inseguro me sentía, no es que fuera muy miedoso pero quería correr y no podía…

Cuando los hombres estuvieron frente a mí, se rieron a carcajadas, y no me di cuenta de que un 5to tipo estaba detrás de mí, me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con un bate de beisbol y cuando caí al suelo del impacto, los demás me empezaron a golpear con todas sus fuerzas…

Los tipos creyeron que me habían dejado inconsciente, pero no, todavía podía ver lo que estaba pasando, me cargaron entre los cuatro y caminaron por un largo rato llegamos a una camioneta negra con los cristales realmente oscuros, sentí cuando me vendaron los ojos y me subieron…

Y ahí fue donde la pesadilla comenzó…

**BPOV**

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Alice…

-No Alice, no lo estoy- le respondí…

Después de eso mi vista se nubló y todo se volvió negro…

''_Te quieren a ti a cambio de Edward''_

No lo entendía, ¿Cómo me pedían a mí a cambio de la vida de Edward? ¿Valía yo lo suficiente? No lo creo…

Estaba consciente, pero no podía moverme, escuchaba mi nombre, pero no podía responder…

-¡Bella reacciona!- decía Alice…

-Tráeme un vaso con agua por favor- le pidió Alice a Emmet…

-Sí, claro ya vuelvo- dijo Emmet…

Cuando Emmet llegó con el vaso, Alice lo tomó y al ver que seguía sin reaccionar dijo:

-Lo siento Bella, veamos si así reaccionas…

Y derramó el agua sobre mi rostro, lo cual hizo que reaccionara inmediatamente…

-¡DEMONIOS! Alice, estoy toda mojada- reclamé…

-Lo siento Bella, es que no reaccionabas y estaba muy desesperada- se disculpó Alice…

-Está bien Alice, pero… ¿y Edward? ¿Ya no llamaron los malditos tipos?

-No Bella, la última vez que llamaron fue antes de que te desmayaras…

-Ah, está bien- dije soltando un suspiro…

Bueno, ahora tenemos que esperar otra llamada, yo ya sabía que era lo que querían esos tipos, me querían a mí ¿Por qué? No lo sé…

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, estos últimos días había estado completamente alejada de la realidad, se hubiera podido acabar el mundo y yo ni siquiera estuviera enterada, le doy gracias al cielo de que ya habían pasado los exámenes en la escuela, así que solo faltaba a clases que me aburrían y no a cosas importantes…

-Alice, tengo una pequeña duda ¿Y la escuela? Y ¿Qué día es?-pregunté…

-Tranquila Bella, Jasper y Rosalie se fueron hace unas cuantas horas de vuelta a Phoenix, nos avisaran sobre las clases, no te preocupes por tu mamá ella cree que te quedaras en mi casa por un par de días; así que tu tranquila, resolveremos lo de Edward…Ah por cierto hoy es Martes- dijo Alice…

-Wow Alice, ¿Cómo organizas las cosas con tanta facilidad?- pregunté asombrada…

-No lo sé Bella, es un talento natural- respondió Alice guiñándome un ojo…

-¿Talento natural?-dije levantando una ceja…

-Sí, puede que organice tu boda; habría flores por todos lados de todos los colores y aromas, tu vestido sería el más lindo de todos y….- no la deje terminar, con solo escuchar la palabra ''boda'' se me erizaba la piel…

-Nada de bodas por el momento ¿Ok?- le dirigí una mirada amenazadora a Alice…

-Está bien tranquila, nada de bodas- dijo Alice esbozando una sonrisa…

Y de pronto la llamada que tanto esperábamos, entró…

**EPOV**

No sabía que sentir en estos momentos, si sentía impotencia porque los malditos tipos tenían el control o sentir miedo porque no sabía lo que eran capaces de hacer, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era como iba a salir de esto y Bella ¿Cómo lo iba a tomar? Quisiera nunca haber salido de casa, haberme quedado dormido, pero él hubiera no existe…

-Se ve que este idiota es riquillo ¿no? Veamos que tanto nos dan por el- dijo uno de los tipos…

-Sí, pero no es dinero lo que quiero, en realidad quiero otra cosa- dijo otro, y la voz se me hacía muy familiar pero no la podía reconocer del todo…

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres Jacob?- preguntó el tipo

-¡CALLATE IMBECIL- dijo….¡JACOB! Maldita sea, el perro de Jacob me tenia secuestrado…

-¿Qué tiene? De todos modos el niñito esta inconsciente no puede escuchar nada de lo que decimos…

-Mmm, tienes razón…Bueno lo que quiero es una cosa buena, muy buena en realidad- dijo Jacob…

-¿Tan buena? ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntaron…

-Quiero a Bella, veamos si mi querida y bonita Bella está dispuesta a hacer un pequeño intercambio- respondió Jacob…

¡MALDITO INFELIZ! ¿COMO QUE QUIERE A BELLA? Eso nunca pasará primero MUERTO…

La camioneta se detuvo y me bajaron del auto, me arrastraron por un buen rato hasta que llegamos como a una especie de bodega, abrieron una puerta me quitaron la venda de los ojos y me aventaron a ese lugar oscuro y húmedo...

Y ahora estaba solo, encerrado y sin Bella…¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a todo esto?

* * *

**OK OK, PERDON MIL VECES X TARDAR TANTO :( PERDON PERDON PERDON!**

**AÑOS SIN ACTUALIZAR, PERO AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO!**

**ESQE SE ME ATRAVESARON LAS FIESTAS DECEMBRINAS Y TODO ESO!**

**PERDON PERDON!**

**PERO BUENOO! FEELIZZZ AÑOOOOOO! :D**

**QE TAL EL CAP? DEJENME UN REVIEW!**

**EDWARDSITO ESTA SECUESTRADO :( QE PASARÁ? NO LO SE!**

**TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO! :D **

**UN FAVORSITO! PASENSE X MI OTRO FIC, LA VIDA SIEMPRE CAMBIA! XFIS! OBVIO CUANDO TENGAN TIEMPO! SE LOS AGRADECERE!**

**CUIDENSE MUCHOO! **

**UN BESOTE DESDE MEXICOOO!**

**Caro=***


	13. Encontrando una solución

**ENCONTRANDO UNA SOLUCIÓN...**

* * *

**EPOV**

Y ahora estaba solo, encerrado y sin Bella… ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a todo esto?

El tiempo corría, y no se en que momento perdí la noción del tiempo. No sabía si habían pasado minutos, horas, meses o años, simple y sencillamente me desconecte de la horrible realidad que estaba viviendo, lo último que esperaba era un milagro…

Me preguntaba si mis hermanos ya sabían lo que había pasado, si se dieron cuenta de que no volví, si habían recibido aunque sea una llamada de la estúpida pandilla de Jacob…

No sabía que iba a ser de mi de ahora en adelante, pero sobre todo estaba preocupado por un asunto en general, y era Bella…

**BPOV**

Los tipos volvieron a llamar, y nos volvieron a decir de nuevo lo que querían…

Sí, me querían a mí… ¿Por qué? Ni idea, no sé cómo pueden querer a un pedazo de carne como yo, si no era tan bonita como una Alice o Rosalie ni tenía un cuerpo que podía volver locos a todos los chicos…

Lo único que quería en estos momentos era encontrar una solución a todo esto o que fuera una horrible pesadilla una de esas que se sienten reales, estaba desesperada necesitaba encontrar una solución al problema ya…

Y como caído del cielo, recordé aquella charla que tuve con mi amiga Ángela hace algunos años cuando su padre fue secuestrado…

**FLASHBACK**

-Ángela, ¿Qué me dices sobre el asunto de tu papá?-pregunté curiosa y algo preocupada…

-Pues ya va mejor Bella, mi madre encontró a una persona que tiene mucha experiencia en el asunto de secuestros-respondió Ángela, con una chispa de ilusión en sus ojos…

-¿Mucha experiencia en secuestros?- Pregunté algo asombrada…

-Si Bella, pero él no atiende cualquier tipo de secuestros, se especializa en secuestros no muy comunes, en los que no piden dinero por el rescate, en el caso de mi papá los secuestradores querían obligar a mi papá a unir su empresa con ellos para traficar drogas y armas-contestó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo…

-Wow pues no es muy común, casi siempre piden grandes cantidades de dinero- dije algo asustada…

-El chico que nos ayuda es bastante bueno y cabe decir que no está nada feo- por Dios como podía pensar en eso mientras su padre estaba secuestrado…

-Pues les deseo toda la suerte del mundo Ángela, sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo- le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro…

-Gracias Bella- me respondió sonriendo…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

¡Claro! Ahora tenía que saber el nombre de ese hombre y donde localizarlo, estaba segura de que él me podía ayudar…

Ahora podía ver las cosas con un poco más de optimismo, esto se tenía que solucionar, de pronto llegó Alice y me vio con esa sonrisa en el rostro…

-¿Por qué tan feliz Bella?-preguntó Alice…

-Creo que encontré una posible solución al problema que se nos presenta Alice- le respondí…

-¿De verdad? Pues… ¿Qué esperas para hablar?- pregunto alterada…

-Hace algunos años el papá de Ángela Weber fue secuestrado al igual que nosotras su madre estaba desesperada, pero encontró a una persona que se ocupaba de secuestros no muy comunes, o sea, que no piden dinero para el rescate-respondí…

-Como con lo Edward, te piden a ti a cambio de él, sígueme contando-pidió Alice…

-En el caso del papá de Ang los tipos le pedían fusionar su empresa con una red de traficantes de armas y drogas, obviamente él no iba a hacer eso y estuvieron a punto de matarlo, pero no pasó nada gracias al buen manejo de la situación…

-¿Sabes cómo se llama la persona Bella? ¿Dónde localizarla?-preguntó Alice…

-No, pero ahorita mismo llamaré a Ángela para obtener los datos-respondí con seguridad…

-Está bien, llámala ya por favor…

Fui directo a la habitación por mi bolsa ya que ahí estaba mi celular, lo tomé y busque a Ángela dentro de mis contactos, cuando la encontré presione rápidamente el botón para marcar y crucé los dedos para que me contestara…

-¿Hola?-contestó una vocecita del otro lado del teléfono…

-¡Áng! ¿Cómo estás? Habla Bella- conteste…

-¡Bella, querida! Estoy muy bien, tiempo sin saber de ti-dijo ella…

-Ángela, te preguntaras el motivo de mi llamada pero necesito el nombre y teléfono del hombre que les ayudo con el secuestro de tu padre es urgente Ang, en verdad lo necesito…

-¿Qué dices Bella? ¿Por qué lo necesitas? ¿Qué pasó?-me bombardeó con preguntas algo alterada…

-Luego te cuento, por el momento necesito los datos por favor-le dije casi en tono de súplica…

-Ok, creo que por aquí los tengo guardados, dame un minuto y ahorita te llamo- colgó…

Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que me llamara de vuelta, demonios esta espera se me iba a hacer eterna, después de tanto esperar la llamada entró…

-¡Ang! ¿Encontraste los datos?-pregunté entusiasmada…

-Si Bella, anótalos- respondió y yo tome un papel y lápiz…

-Ok, dime…

-Se llama Riley Biers y su número 6678453266, llámalo de preferencia por la noche es cuando tienes más posibilidades de que te conteste-dijo Ángela…

-Muchísimas gracias Ang, en verdad te lo agradezco, espero poder solucionar todo esto- le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo…

-De nada Bella, eres mi amiga y te apoyo en lo que sea- dijo Ang…

-Entonces, te veo luego adiós- dije colgando…

Perfecto, ya tenía su nombre y teléfono ahora solo faltaba localizarlo, me preguntaba si iba a ser difícil encontrarlo, espero que no…

Tome el papel con su número y marqué, después de esperar un par de segundos colgué, volví a llamar y siguió sin contestar. Mierda ¿Ahora qué hago?

Después de marcar unas 37 mil veces decidí dejarlo por la paz e intentarlo de nuevo mañana temprano…

Todo, absolutamente TODO, fue en vano no contestó a ninguna de mis llamadas así fue toda la semana estaba desesperada ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba harta de llamar y oír los pitidos del teléfono y la maldita contestadora que ya hasta la soñaba de tantas veces que la escuchaba durante el día…

Pero algo faltaba, estaba segura de que me había olvidado de algo para poder localizar a Riley Biers...

* * *

**OK, YA ME PUEDEN MATAR...**

**MILES Y MILES DE AÑOS SIN ACTUALIZAR, EN VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO PERO TUVE MUCHOS PROBLEMAS CON EL CARGADOR Y LA BATERIA DE MI LAP ):**

**PERO BUENO AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO DANDO LATA...**

**ULTIMAMENTE ME HAN ESTADO LLEGANDO ALERTAS DE NUEVAS LECTORAS, PERDON SI LES DI UNA MALA IMPRESION, PERO AQUI ESTARE DE VUELTA QUE ESTOY DE VACACIONES 8)**

**QUE LES PARECIO EL CAP? HUUUY, QUE VA A APARECER RILEY Y LES VA A AYUDAR CON EL ASUNTO DE EDWARD Y PUEDE QUE HAGA QUE BELLA SE PONGA UN POOOOQUITO NERVIOSA, EL CAP NO ES MUY LARGO PERO CON ESTE SE EMPIEZAN A VENIR COSAS INTERESANTES JOJOJO ;D YA CASI TENGO TERMINADO EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE ASI QUE ACTUALIZO ENTRE MAÑANA O EL JUEVES...**

**ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIEW Y QUE ME DIGAN QUE ME EXTRAÑARON 8) OK NO...**

**APRIETEN ESE BOTONCITO, QUE NECESITA ATENCIÓN...**

**BUENO, ME DESPIDO;D**

**UN BEESOOOOOOOOTE!**

**CARO;***


	14. Esperando una respuesta

**ESPERANDO UNA RESPUESTA…**

* * *

Después de tanto esperar quedé profundamente dormido, desperté esperando ver mi cuarto y darme cuenta de que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero no, seguía en ese horrible cuarto oscuro al que apenas entraban unos pequeños rayos de luz que se filtraban por debajo de la puerta. Si iba a estar aquí por mucho tiempo creo que debo empezar a acostumbrarme a la oscuridad, a la humedad, a la soledad y puede que también al hambre, no comía absolutamente nada desde ayer en la mañana.

De pronto entró aquel, el que se iba a hacer cargo de que este lugar fuera un total infierno para mí…

-Aquí está tu comida pendejo, espero que te la comas- dijo riéndose, pateándome un tazón de perro que llevaba mi nombre…

Vaya, que detalle un tazón de perro, bueno por lo menos me daban algo de comer…

-¿Gracias?- dije…

-No me lo agradezcas, ni creas que lo hago por buena gente, en realidad estoy obligado a mantenerte en condiciones humanas si se le puede llamar así para poder obtener mi paga, ahora come si no quieres tener más problemas-me respondió saliendo del cuarto dando un fuerte portazo…

Me comí todo lo que me dio, estaba muy hambriento como para no hacerlo podría decirse que hasta la comida estaba buena…

Pero ese fue el trato más civilizado que recibí por su parte, al pasar los días, horas, incluso los minutos se volvía más hostil conmigo…

_Bella, después de todo este tiempo y todo lo que he tenido que soportar me sigo preguntando, ¿Cuándo saldré de todo esto y podremos ser felices?_

**BPOV**

Desesperada, si esa era la palabra que mejor me podía describir en estos momentos, ya había pasado una semana y mis esperanzas se esfumaban, cada día era más difícil localizar a Riley Biers y por eso mi desesperación aumentaba aún más…

Esta iba a ser la última vez que trataba de hablar con Riley, si podía perfecto y si no ya estaba decidida, iba a entregarme a hacer valido ese intercambio, su libertad por mi esclavitud ¿Por qué me iba a entregar? Por amor, por esa simple palabra de cuatro letras que durante muchos años evité…

Chequé mi reloj y ya eran las 10 de la noche, quizás ya era tarde para llamar pero no me importó…

''_Llámalo de preferencia por la noche, es cuando hay más posibilidades de que te conteste''_

¿Había alguien más estúpida que yo? No lo creo, durante toda la semana tuve la puta respuesta de por qué Riley no contestaba, tenía que llamarlo por la noche siempre lo llamaba o más bien lo acosaba por la mañana o en la tarde temprano, soy una idiota una total idiota ya se estuvieran resolviendo las cosas si no hubiera sido por mi…

Marqué aquel número que tanto había utilizado esta semana y me limité a esperar a que alguien contestara…

-Habla Riley Biers, diga- Oh Dios bendito, por fin contestó…

-Sí, buenas noches habla Isabella Swan- dije…

-Ah claro…¿Usted es la que me ha estado llamando toda la semana?- me ruboricé, aparte de llamarle más de mil veces al día también le dejaba más de diez mensajes de voz…

-Sí, que pena pero la verdad es que necesito de su ayuda urgentemente-dije…

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-preguntó…

-Hace algunos años usted trabajo en el caso del secuestro de un señor de apellido Weber, yo soy amiga de su hija y ocupo de sus servicios para un asunto muy delicado-le respondí…

-Lo siento mucho señorita Swan, no puedo hacer nada por usted- dijo…

-¿Qué?-después de tratar de localizarlo toda la semana me decía que no podía hacer nada, no era posible…

-En verdad lo siento-respondió casi colgando...

-Espere, por favor no cuelgue…Señor Riley en verdad lo necesito, se lo ruego ayúdeme-le supliqué…

-Ya estoy retirado de ese trabajo, por favor no insista…

-Créame que usted estaría igual si estuviera en la misma situación en la que estoy yo-dije con la voz quebrada, las lágrimas amenazaban cada vez más con salir de mis ojos…

-Señorita, lo pensaré y prometo llamarla mañana…

-Está bien, espero su llamada-dije colgando…

Las cosas iban mejorando un poco ya había localizado a Riley Biers, y estaba segura de que iba a aceptar ayudarme con el caso, se pintó una sonrisa en mi rostro con solo imaginar a Edward de nuevo a mi lado, no entiendo como pude vivir tantos años en una mentira creyendo que lo odiaba cuando en realidad por dentro me moría por él…

**RILEY POV**

Demonios, otra llamada pérdida ¿Quién me estará llamando tanto? De seguro alguien que no sabe que durante el día no estoy disponible, solo sabía que me llamaba una mujer llamada Isabella Swan, ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba pero ya llevaba una semana llamándome y dejando mensajes, si me llamara más tarde quizá la atendería…

Sonó mi celular, creo que ha dado justo en la hora...

-Habla Riley Biers, diga- contesté…

-Sí, buenas noches habla Isabella Swan- dijo a través del teléfono…

-Ah claro… ¿Usted es la que me ha estado llamando toda la semana?- le dije tratando de bromear…

-Sí, que pena pero la verdad es que necesito de su ayuda urgentemente-dijo con tono de preocupación…

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-pregunté, estaba curioso por saber que necesitaba…

-Hace algunos años usted trabajo en el caso del secuestro de un señor de apellido Weber, yo soy amiga de su hija y ocupo de sus servicios para un asunto muy delicado-dijo, me quede helado no podía hacer nada, ya no podía hacer nada de ese tipo…

-Lo siento mucho señorita Swan, no puedo hacer nada por usted- contesté con un hilo de voz…

-¿Qué?-preguntó alterada…

-En verdad lo siento-respondí queriendo colgar…

-Espere, por favor no cuelgue…Señor Riley en verdad lo necesito, se lo ruego ayúdeme-me dijo en tono de súplica…

-Ya estoy retirado de ese trabajo, por favor no insista-dije…

-Créame que usted estaría igual si estuviera en la misma situación en la que estoy yo-dijo con la voz quebrada, y podía jurar que ella iba a estallar en llanto en cualquier momento…

Vamos Riley, quizás en verdad alguien necesite tú ayuda y puede que esta vez no fracases, con mucha dificultad dije:

-Señorita, lo pensaré y prometo llamarla mañana…

-Está bien, espero su llamada-dijo y colgó….

Aún recuerdo cuanto me gustaba ese trabajo, era difícil, pero no había algo mejor que después de tanto sufrimiento e incertidumbre las víctimas se volvieran a unir con sus familiares o amigos. No necesitaba que me pagaran solo con ver la felicidad en sus rostros me sentía pagado…

Estaba decidido, iba a ayudar a Isabella Swan…

**BPOV**

Ya era tarde y decidí irme a dormir, me duche y me puse la pijama. Cuando entré a la habitación vi a Alice sentada con los ojos perdidos en algún lugar probablemente estaba pensando en algo…

-¿Alice?-pregunté, pasándole la mano en frente de sus ojos…

-Hola Bella ¿Pudiste localizar a Riley?-preguntó…

-Si, ya pude hablar con el mañana me llamará de nuevo-le respondí con una sonrisa…

-Me alegra Bella, las cosas van mejorando-dijo, pero había algo que no me terminaba de convencer con el tono de voz que usaba, se le veía muerta, demacrada algo muy raro en Alice…

-Alice… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?-pregunté…

-No Bella, es solo que no comprendo como a Edward le puede estar pasando esto, él nunca tuvo problemas con nadie siempre fue alguien muy querido en la escuela, me duele muchísimo esta situación y que pase justo cuando ustedes apenas se estaban dando cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, no es justo-me contestó con la voz quebrada, era muy cierto lo que decía Edward no se merecía esto…

-Tienes razón Alice, no es justo, Edward no se lo merece-dije…

-¿Quién demonios fue el que lo habrá secuestrado?-se preguntó, yo también tenía esa duda era algo muy raro de que no quería dinero, me quería a mi…

¿Quién? Obviamente debería de tener algún tipo de atracción hacia mí y que supiera que Edward y yo estábamos de alguna u otra manera, juntos. Solo se me venía el nombre de una persona a la cabeza, y esa persona era…Jacob. En tan solo pensar que el tenia a Edward me hacía tener escalofríos, no lo veía desde esa fiesta un sábado por la noche, desde esa vez que las cosas para mi estuvieron a punto de no terminar muy bien a no ser por Edward que había llegado a ''rescatarme'' de Jacob, que parecía que no solo quería obtener unos besos de mi parte esa noche…

Ya se había cumplido una semana del secuestro de Edward, aún recuerdo la última vez que lo vi, en esa maravillosa velada que compartimos juntos en donde nos besamos a pesar de haber estado muy borrachos sabíamos que el beso había sido de verdad, porque lo deseábamos no por los efectos del alcohol, extrañaba tanto sentirlo cerca, tanto que cuando recuerdo el beso todavía siento su dulce aliento en mi rostro…

-Alice-dije con un hilo de voz…

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-preguntó…

-Creo saber quién secuestro a Edward-le respondí…

-¿Sí? ¿Quién Bella? ¡Dímelo!- me interrogó…

-Jacob-respondí de un solo golpe…

-¿Estás segura Bella?- dijo Alice, demasiado confundida por mis palabras.-Según yo Jacob era tu amigo, debo aceptar que no me cae muy bien, pero que él tenga secuestrado a Edward no lo creo-dijo…

-Alice ¿recuerdas que él estaba enamorado de mí?-le pregunté…

-Si, lo recuerdo pero…-dijo…

-En la fiesta que hiciste cuando recién llegamos, digamos que Jacob estaba muy borracho y creo que no solo quería unos besos de parte mía-le dije recordando ese suceso no muy lindo, recuerdo la impotencia que sentía con Jacob acorralándome…

-¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-me regañó Alice preocupada…

-Porque, Edward llegó antes de que las cosas se pusieran más feas, podría decirse que me rescató…

-Bendito sea mi hermano-dijo Alice riéndose…

-Sí, aparte de que me rescató le dio una buena golpiza a Jacob-dije acordándome de como Jacob le suplicaba a Edward para que lo dejara de golpear…

-Qué bueno, digo yo que le dejo la cara horrible, tanto que ni su madre lo iba a reconocer-dijo Alice partiéndose de risa…

-¿Qué no lo iba a reconocer ni su madre? ¡Alice, no se iba a reconocer ni el mismo!-le dije estallando en risas junto con ella…

-Pero bueno, ya hay que ponernos serias, por lo que me has dicho es muy probable de que Jacob sea el que tenga a Edward puede que haya quedado muy enojado después de la golpiza y al enterarse de que tú y Edward estaban juntos-dijo Alice, con una seriedad notable en su rostro…

-Es lo que yo digo Alice, le debe de tener algún tipo de rencor y se quiere vengar-dije preocupada…

-Pero bueno, esperaremos la llamada de Riley mañana y encontraremos una solución a todo esto, estoy segura-dijo Alice, bostezando al igual que yo se veía cansada, no había sido una semana muy tranquila que digamos…

-Está bien Alice, ya hay que dormir mañana será un largo día-dije rodando los ojos…

-Buenas noches Bella, que descanses-dijo Alice, tapándose y apagando la luz…

-Igualmente Ali-dije, cayendo en un profundo sueño…

Me desperté al sentir los rayos del sol sobre mi rostro, Alice todavía estaba dormida y decidí no despertarla, me cambié y baje a hacer algo de desayuno. Cuando abrí el refrigerador vi una nota que era dirigida Alice y a mi…

_Hermanita y casi cuñada:_

_No quise despertarlas se veían muy tiernas dormidas, fui a la playa, a ver si encuentro algo de Edward, o algún rastro de violencia, en verdad no sé lo que voy a buscar, no se preocupen por mi…Ya estoy grandecito y puedo cuidarme YO solito._

_Emmet ;D_

_P.D: Que lugar tan original de poner un recado…_

Que original, dije con sarcasmo, saqué lo que necesitaba de la nevera y prendí la estufa, hice algo sencillo unos huevos con jamón no tenía ánimos para hacer algo más elaborado…

-Buenos días Bella ¿Cómo amaneciste?-preguntó Alice…

-Muy bien Alice, gracias-le respondí sonriendo, dándole su plato con el desayuno…

-Esto se ve delicioso-dijo frotándose las manos…

-Alice, solo son unos huevos con jamón-…

-Es que tengo hambre Bella, no seas aguafiestas-dijo Alice…

-Está bien, anda come que se te va a enfriar-dije, ella solo asintió y empezó a comer…

'_Cause baby you're a firework, come on, show 'em what you're worth, make 'em go, oh oh oh, as you shoot across the sky…_

-Emm, Bella ¿Qué suena?-preguntó Alice…

Y ahí fue cuando capté…

-¡MIERDA! Mi celular-grité y salí corriendo por mi bolsa…

Corrí por casi toda la casa buscando donde estaba mi maldito bolso, hasta que por fin llegue y tome mi celular…

-¿Diga?-contesté muy agitada…

-Sí, buenos días habla Riley Biers ¿Con Isabella Swan?-se escuchó a través del teléfono, vaya sí que cumplió su promesa de llamarme…

-Ella habla ¿ya decidió?-pregunté…

-Sí, y eh decidido que la voy a ayudar con su caso ¿Cuándo y dónde nos vemos?-respondió...

-Muchísimas gracias señor Riley, solo hay un pequeño problema yo no estoy en Phoenix en estos momentos, estoy en Cabo San Lucas en México-dije…

-No se preocupe, hoy mismo tomo un avión y le llamo cuando llegue, suerte y no dude en llamarme si se presenta alguna dificultad con el caso- dijo…

-Está bien, nos vemos-dije colgando…

Ahora sí, Edward prepárate estarás conmigo dentro de muy poco y ya no podrás apartarme de ti, y tu Jacob también prepara tus cosas para pasar una buena temporada en la cárcel, o más bien prepárate para que te pudras en la cárcel…

* * *

**HOLAAA! AQUI DE NUEVO SUBIENDO CAP!**

**VERDAD QUE NO ME TARDE TANTO? SE QUE DIJE QUE SUBIA ENTRE MIERCOLES O JUEVES PERO TUVE QUE EDITARLE VARIAS COSAS AL CAP...**

**JOJO! RILEY YA ACEPTO AYUDARLE A BELLA, AHORA SOLO FALTA QUE SE CONOSCAN...QUE PENSARÁ BELLA DE RILEY? Y RILEY DE BELLA? YA LO SABRAN :B**

**Y POR EL MOMENTO NUESTRO QUERIDO EDWARD SIGUE EN ESE CUARTITO OSCURO, AL IGUAL QUE USTEDES YO TAMBIEN TENGO MUCHAS GANAS DE SACARLO DE AHI YA, PERO YA FALTA POQUITO ;D**

**ME ENCANTARIA Y A EDWARD TAMBIEN QUE ME DEJARAN UN REVIEW, PARA SABER QUE OPINAN, SI HAY SUGERENCIAS O CRITICAS SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SEAN CONSTRUCTIVAS ;D LAS ACEPTARE CON MUCHO GUSTO YA QUE SERIA DE GRAN AYUDA(:**

**TAMBIEN MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME DEJARON UN REVIEW ;D**

**UN BESOTE DESDE MEXICO!**

**Carolina;***


	15. Recuperando tu Libertad

**RECUPERANDO TÚ LIBERTAD**…

* * *

**BPOV**

_Ahora sí, Edward prepárate estarás conmigo dentro de muy poco y ya no podrás apartarme de ti, y tu Jacob también prepara tus cosas para pasar una buena temporada en la cárcel, o más bien prepárate para que te pudras en la cárcel…_

Guardé mi celular y me dirigí hacia la cocina para contarle a Alice la nueva buena noticia…

-¿Qué pasó Bella? ¿Quién te llamaba?-preguntó Alice…

-Era Riley Biers-dije con una sonrisa…

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Nos va a ayudar?-preguntó alterada…

-Sí, Riley Biers nos ayudará…-apenas pude decir ya que Alice inmediatamente se abalanzó contra mí para abrazarme…

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que todo iba a mejorar-dijo contenta…

-Igual yo Ali, ya verás que apenas y nos demos cuenta Edward ya va a estar de nuevo con nosotras-dije con una sonrisa a punto de llorar, en verdad era lo que más deseaba tener a Edward de nuevo a mi lado…

-¿Vendrá hasta acá solo por nuestro caso?-preguntó Alice…

-Sí, hoy tomará un avión cálculo que para las 8 de la noche ya estará aquí-contesté…

-Wow, eso sí es servicio-dijo Alice sorprendida…

-Lo sé pequeña, lo sé-le dije acariciándole el cabello, de pronto se escuchó un ruido en la sala fuimos rápidamente para ver qué pasaba y era Emmet que acababa de llegar…

-Hola chicas-nos saludó Emmet, se veía decepcionado…

-Hola Emmet-dijimos al mismo tiempo Alice y yo…

-No encontré demasiado-dijo, ahora ya sabía por qué se veía triste…

-¿De qué hablas Emmet?-preguntó Alice…

-¿No vieron la nota?-contestó y preguntó Emmet al mismo tiempo…

-Alice, en la mañana Emmet se fue a la playa a ver si encontraba algunos rastros que nos pudieran decir más sobre el secuestro de Edward pero antes de irse nos dejó una nota dentro del refrigerador, se me olvidó comentarte-dije apenada…

-Que original, dejar una nota dentro del refrigerador-dijo Alice con sarcasmo…

-Sí, lo sé-dijo Emmet orgulloso…

-Bueno pero… ¿Qué encontraste Emmet?-interrumpí su plática…

-Ah sí, claro, pues estuve caminando durante mucho tiempo sin encontrar algo, ya que me empecé a acercar más a la carretera encontré huellas en la arena y decidí seguirlas, las seguí por un buen rato hasta que me tropecé con un bate de beisbol…-empezó a contarnos Emmet, pero lo interrumpió Alice…

-¿Con un bate de beisbol?-preguntó Alice alterada…

-Si Alice, deja que siga con la historia-contestó Emmet…

-Está bien, sigue-dijo Alice…

-Tomé el bate y continúe siguiendo las huellas, las cuales no me llevaron a otro lugar más que a la carretera ahí ya no encontré nada, más que las marcas de unas llantas-terminó de contar Emmet, su mirada lo único que reflejaba era una gran decepción hacia el mismo…

-¿Qué hiciste con el bate?-pregunté…

-Aquí está-dijo Emmet levantándolo del suelo…

-No lo acerques a mí-dije dando tres pasos hacia atrás, no quería ni pensar que ese bate probablemente podría haber herido a Edward…

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-preguntó Alice preocupada…

-No quiero cerca algo que quizás pudo haber lastimado a Edward-respondí, de inmediato Emmet lo soltó provocando un fuerte ruido al impactar el bate con el piso…

-Lo siento, no había pensado en eso-dijo Emmet…

-No te preocupes-respondí con la voz entrecortada ya que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos…

-Creo que sería bueno salir un rato a distraernos aunque sea un poco-sugirió Alice…

-Yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo Emmet…

-Pues si ustedes lo dicen, creo que nos caería bien salir un rato-les dije, la verdad si necesitaba salir había estado encerrada desde que raptaron a Edward ya hace más de una semana, creo que cuando salga al sol me derretiré…

-Está bien, entonces ¿adónde iremos?- preguntó Emmet…

-Iremos de…-dijo Alice, pero no la deje terminar ya sabía que iba a decir…

-No Alice, por favor nada de compras-rogué…

-Vamos Bella, anímate un poco en unas cuantas horas Riley llegará y todo se solucionará, pero necesitas distraerte un poco porque lo único que haces es preocuparte mucho y eso no es bueno-dijo Alice, y odiaba que tuviera la razón, siempre me preocupaba mucho y empezaba a imaginarme cosas malas y terminaba peor de lo que ya estaba…

-Está bien, iremos de compras-dije derrotada…

-¡SIII!-chilló Alice…

-Las espero en el auto chicas-dijo Emmet saliendo por la puerta principal…

-Bella, vamos al cuarto para que te cambies esos trapos que fingen ser ropa- dijo Alice, y era cierto no me había preocupado mucho por mi aspecto últimamente…

-Está bien, vamos- dije, subiendo las escaleras que nos llevarían al cuarto…

Me quité la ropa que traía o más bien los trapos como decía Alice y me puse una blusa de tirantes y unos jeans con unas sandalias, me solté el pelo el cual lo traía amarrado en una coleta y lo cepille para que cayera por mi espalda…

Cuando baje a la sala Alice ya estaba esperándome, salimos de la casa y subimos al auto de Emmet…

Estuvimos caminando horas y horas por todo el centro comercial, Alice parecía un verdadero torbellino cada vez que veía algo que le gustaba para ella o para mi, hasta el momento ya me había comprado más de 5 vestidos playeros, 7 blusas de diferentes estilos y colores, 3 pares de sandalias y un conjunto de lencería con el cual había echo que me sonrojara hasta los pies…

Emmet y yo nos sentamos en una banca esperando a que saliera de comprar una bolsa Michael Kors, eran sus favoritas. Estábamos platicando de cosas sin sentido hasta que sonó mi celular era un numero que no conocía pero de todos modos contesté…

-¿Diga?-contesté…

-Bella, soy Edward, Jacob el fue, el me tiene, adiós te amo-dijo de una manera bastante rápida pero logré entender todo lo que decía…

El mundo se detuvo para mi, todo lo veía en cámara lenta, del asombro el celular simplemente resbaló de mis manos, los ojos me picaban ya que las lagrimas amenazaban en salir… Jacob ese maldito lo tenía como quería matarlo, que muriera en mis manos, empecé a apretar mis manos en la banca sumergiéndome el profundo enojo que estaba sintiendo…

-Bella ¡Bella!-dijo Emmet.- ¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Emmet preocupado…

-Me llamó…-contesté

-¿Quién?-me cuestionó Emmet…

-Edward-respondí con la voz entrecortada…

¿Cómo? ¿Estás segura?-me preguntó…

-No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo consiguió llamarme, pero estoy segura de que era el- le contesté…

-Bueno, entonces… ¿Qué te dijo?-dijo curioso…

-Que estaba bien y que Jacob fue quien lo secuestró-le respondí con las lagrimas a punto de salir…

-¿Ese maldito lo tiene?-preguntó enojado…

-Si…-apenas pude contestar ya que empecé a llorar sin control alguno…

Emmet me abrazó y trató de consolarme diciéndome que todo iba a estar y que se iba a solucionar esta terrible situación, solo debía calmarme y pensar en que las cosas iban a estar bien. De pronto empezó a sonar mi celular pero le dije a Emmet que contestara ya que yo no estaba en un estado como para atender una llamada…

Estuvo hablando unos cuantos minutos con la persona del teléfono, hasta que colgó…

-¿Quién era?- pregunté…

-Bella, el Sr. Riley ya está aquí en Los Cabos en unos minutos llegará a la casa, quédate aquí a esperar a Alice, tomaré un taxi y aquí están las llaves de mi Jeep-me contestó Emmet entregándome las llaves de su preciado auto…-Te veo más tarde-dijo despidiéndose…

En cuanto Emmet abandonó el lugar me dirigí hacia la tienda donde estaba Alice, menos mal que ya estaba por pagar. Cuando terminó le dije que teníamos que irnos ya porque Riley estaba por llegar a la casa, ella inmediatamente me entendió, tomamos nuestras compras y salimos casi volando del centro comercial. Tardamos un poco para encontrar el Jeep pero ya que lo localizamos depositamos nuestras compras en el asiento trasero y subimos rápidamente al vehículo…

Alice iba a una velocidad alta, no mucho porque no queríamos llamar mucho la atención y le doy a gracias a la poquita suerte que tengo porque nos tocaron todos los semáforos en verde y eso hizo más rápido el trayecto y nos facilitó la llegada a casa…

Llegamos y podría decirse que salté del auto por lo rápido que iba, y abrí la puerta principal viendo a Emmet sentado en la sala con alguien que no reconocí al instante pero segundos después me di cuenta de que era Riley Biers…

Me quedé observándolo y casi muero de vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta y se levantó a saludarme…

-Por fin nos conocemos Señorita Swan- dijo dándome la mano…

-Sí, es un placer Sr. Biers-dije estrechándole la mano con una sonrisa…

Riley era un hombre alto y por lo que se alcanzaba a ver le gustaba cuidar de su cuerpo, tenía el cabello rubio, se veía como de unos veinte y muchos o unos treinta y pocos, tenía unos brillantes ojos color miel en los cuales la preocupación y la tristeza eran notables…

-Bueno… ¿Con que empezamos?- preguntó Riley…

-No lo sé, usted dígame-respondí…

-En primera, no me hables de usted me hace sentir viejo-dijo con una sonrisa…

-Jaja, está bien y tu por favor dime Bella-le dije riendo…

-Trato hecho-dijo guiñándome un ojo…

-Entonces, empecemos-le dije…

-Muy bien ¿Me podrías decir que ha pasado desde que lo raptaron?-preguntó Riley…

-Emm sí, claro toma asiento-le dije haciendo un ademán para que se sentara en el sillón…

-Bella…-dijo Alice…

-Dime-le dije…

-Emmet y yo vamos a comprar algo de comida, volvemos más tarde-respondió ella…

-Está bien, yo me quedo aquí contándole todo a Riley-le dije…

-Hasta luego Riley-dijo Alice…

-Nos vemos-le dijo sonriendo…

Le conté todo desde la mañana en la que lo secuestraron, las llamadas absolutamente todo, pero algo se me olvido…

-Y no tenemos la mínima idea de quien lo tiene ¿verd…-lo interrumpí yo sabía quién lo tenía el mismo Edward me lo había dicho…

-¡SI! Yo sé quién lo tiene y sé que quiere-le dije saltando del sillón…

-Muy bien Bella, pero tranquilízate no sirve de nada entrar en pánico-dijo Riley, tomándome de los hombros para que me sentara de nuevo…

-Está bien-dije sentándome…

-¿Me podrías decir quién y porque lo tiene?-me preguntó de una manera bastante amable…

-Claro…-contesté…

Le dije que Jacob lo tenía, que el mismo Edward me había llamado desde un celular que no conocía pero que estaba segura de que era él. También le conté lo que pasó en la fiesta ese sábado que Jacob se quiso pasar de listo conmigo pero que Edward llego a tiempo y me defendió…

-Y por medio de las llamadas… ¿Ya les dijeron que quieren a cambio de su libertad?-preguntó…

-Si…-dije con un hilo de voz y con las lágrimas en los ojos al recordar lo que querían a cambio de la libertad de Edward…

-¿Qué es lo que quieren Bella?-preguntó Riley preocupado al ver que estaba a punto de llorar…

-Me quieren a mi…-dije soltándome a llorar…

-Tranquila Bella, créeme esto no es tan difícil como se ve-dijo Riley tomándome la mano…

-¿Tú crees?-le pregunté…

-Claro…Ya tengo pensado que haremos-respondió…

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunté rápidamente…

-Vamos a hacerle creer a Jacob que te va a tener entre sus manos-respondió…

-¿Cómo?-pregunté…

-Así como lo escuchas Bella, Jacob Black caerá en nuestro pequeño juego en el cual nosotros ganaremos-me contestó con una gran sonrisa… 

* * *

**Primero que nada...PERDON se que tarde mucho en actualizar como 2 meses y medio si lo sé es muchisimo pero mis mas sinceras disculpas a todas aquellas que dejan reviews y que agregan la historia a favoritos o la siguen...:$ Pero la verdad es que sufrí una pequeña desilución ya se imaginaran de cuales y la verdad no me entraba la inspiración para continuar y no queria afectar la historia..**

**Pero para que las deprimo con mis asuntos?**

**Qué les pareció el cap? Interesante? Malo? Bueno? Ustedes diganme ;) En mi opinión me gusto porque al fin conocemos a Riley, y chan chan! Van a jugar con Jacob, y por lo que llevo del proximo cap estará interesante :B**

**Y como estoy de vacaciones OH SI BABY! VERANOOOO! Estaré actualizando mucho mas seguido! Aparte ya falta poco para que cumpla un año esta pequeña locura, no lo puedo creer :') **

**Peroooooo, bueno! Ya las dejo para que le aprieten a ese botoncito de abajo que la verdad ha estado MUY abandonado!**

**Un besote!**

**Caro(:**


	16. El Juego

**EL JUEGO**

* * *

**EPOV**

Ya se van a cumplir dos semanas de estar en este oscuro y húmedo cuarto, mis ansias por salir y ver la luz del sol cada día se hacen más fuertes, el problema es que no sé si vaya a poder ver esa luz alguna vez más, lo único que sé es que debo tener fe en que todo se va a solucionar. Nunca había sido una persona religiosa, en realidad no me gustaba creer, pero en estos momentos difíciles no le veía nada de malo en recurrir al todopoderoso…

Estaba pensando en cómo iban a ser las cosas cuando saliera de este horrible cuarto pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que el que se encargaba de alimentarme a diario había entrado a la habitación…

-Ten tu comida, en un rato vengo por el plato-dijo sacando un tenedor de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, pero al sacar el cubierto algo más salió de su bolsa lo cual no pude distinguir al primer instante pero en cuanto salió del cuarto me acerqué al lugar donde el objeto había caído...era un celular.

Lo tomé rápidamente y marqué el número de esa persona que tanto ansiaba poder escuchar su voz…

-¿Diga?-contestó la voz al otro lado del teléfono, no podía creer que estaba hablando con ella, debía ser rápido ya que escuchaba pasos cercanos a la habitación…

-Bella, soy Edward, Jacob el fue, el me tiene, adiós te amo-dije de una manera bastante rápida ya que los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, colgué y deje el celular en el lugar donde había caído justo en el momento en el que el idiota abrió la puerta…

-¿No has visto mi celular?-preguntó acercándose a mí, en ese instante me eché un bocado a la boca…

-No, para nada-contesté, aun con la comida en la boca…

-Está bien-dijo, pero al decir eso pisó algo y era su celular –oh mira, encontré mi celular de seguro se salió cuando saqué el tenedor-dijo, y me pregunté a mi mismo si podía haber gente aun más estúpida que este individuo…

-Ni siquiera me di cuenta que se había caído-dije con indiferencia…

-Mas te vale, porque si no te iba a ir muy mal-dijo, en ese mismo instante me acordé que no había borrado del historial la llamada a Bella, de pronto sentí un golpe muy fuerte en la cara –¿Qué es esto?-preguntó señalando con un dedo el numero de Bella…

-Nada-respondí, volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado…

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿A quién le llamaste pendejo?-me interrogó muy enojado…

-A nadie-contesté…

-¿Cómo que a nadie estúpido? Aquí claramente viene un número, tienes tres segundos para contestarme si no quieres que le diga al jefe-me dijo, en ese momento sacó una pistola de su pantalón y me apuntó con ella justo en la frente…

-Le llamé a alguien, no te diré su nombre pero no contestó parece que no contesta a números desconocidos-le mentí…

-Por esta vez te voy a creer, por que el matarte no me serviría de nada-dijo quitándome la pistola de la frente…

Abandonó el cuarto, como me hubiera gustado arrebatarle el arma y dispararle a él y a todos los que se interpusieran en mi camino para lograr salir de este lugar, pero creo que no tuve la valentía suficiente para hacerlo, el miedo me ganó pero mi vida estaba en juego no la iba a perder por un intento fallido…

Me recargué en un rincón de aquella oscura y húmeda habitación la cual había sido mi única compañera durante esta horrible pesadilla, de pronto me puse a pensar en Bella, recordé su voz, y aunque solo la escuché por un segundo me hizo sentirme fuerte. Vi como la luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta extrañaba sentir los rayos del sol en mi piel me preguntaba si iba a poder salir algún día y poder ver la luz del día, y tenía un presentimiento de que ese día se acercaba mas y mas a cada segundo…

**BPOV**

-Así como lo escuchas Bella, Jacob Black caerá en nuestro pequeño juego en el cual nosotros ganaremos-me contestó con una gran sonrisa…

-Sigo sin entender mucho Riley-dije con una mueca…

-Jaja, no te estreses tanto Bella, los dos sabemos que la vida de Edward está en juego pero por lo que me has contado parece que Jacob es un niñito caprichoso y le haremos creer que al final tendrá su regalo pero no será así…

-Mmm ok, entonces…me dices ¿Qué voy o que vamos a hacer?-pregunté…

-Mira como ya te dije haremos creerle a Jacob que te tendrá por qué es lo que quiere a cambio de la libertad de Edward, en unos minutos cuando te sientas lista llamarás al número de donde te han estado llamando le dirás a quién te conteste que quieres hablar con el jefe de todo eso o con el líder como le quieras llamar-dijo, yo por lo tanto prestaba mucha atención –ya que te pasen a Jacob le dirás que sabes que él tiene a Edward y le dirás que aceptas la oferta que te entregarás tu a cambio de la libertad de Edward, ya que te diga algo sobre eso seguimos con lo demás- dijo Riley…

-Me parece bien, buscaré mi celular-dije poniéndome de pie…

-¿Ya le quieres llamar?-preguntó Riley sorprendido…

-Sí, entre más rápido actué mas rápido tendré a Edward de vuelta-contesté…

-Se nota que lo quieres-dijo Riley…

-Lo amo-dije abandonando la sala, antes de irme note un poco de decepción en la cara de Riley pero decidí no darle importancia…

Fui a la mesa del comedor donde había dejado mi bolsa y busqué dentro de ella para sacar mi celular, ya que lo encontré lo tomé y me dirigí a la sala donde estaba Riley…

-Aquí está el celular-dije sentándome en el sillón…

-Pues si ya te sientes preparada para llamar, yo no te detendré-dijo el…

Busqué en el historial de llamadas el numero de donde me habían llamado hace algunos días, no del que me llamó Edward ese era uno diferente, ya que lo encontré presioné el botón de ''llamar'' y esperé a que contestaran…

-¿Ya pensó sobre si quiere entregarse a nosotros a cambio de la libertad de Edward?-preguntó la voz del teléfono…

-Sí, y por eso quiero que me comuniquen con su líder o como le quieran llamar-les exigí…

-Claro, en un momento se lo comunicamos-dijo la voz…

-¿Bueno?-dijo una voz que inmediatamente reconocí, era la de Jacob…

-Jacob, ya sé que eres tu el que tiene a Edward y te llamo para decirte que, está bien, me tendrás a cambio de su libertad-le dije…

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?-preguntó Jacob…

-No era difícil de adivinar-contesté…

-Bueno pues si esas tenemos, está bien, tu amado noviecito quedará libre pero tú serás mía el resto de tu vida-dijo Jacob, al oír sus palabras me dio muchísimo asco pero a la vez risa, el pobre no sabía en lo que se iba a meter…

-Trato hecho-le dije…

-Mañana te quiero ver en el hotel _Fiesta Americana_ a las 3:00 está en la misma zona de la casa en donde te estás quedando, te veré en la habitación 367 en cuanto toques la puerta le hablaré a mis muchachos para que suelten a tu amado, y para que tengas garantía de que lo liberarán Alice y si desconfías de mi también puede ir Emmet tienen la opción de ir por él solo que tienen que estar ahí minutos antes para que te avisen en cuanto lo liberen, te daré la dirección-dijo Jacob y me dio la dirección del lugar donde tenían que recoger a Edward –ya que te avisen no hay marcha atrás mi querida Bella, serás mía desde ese momento en adelante-dijo Jacob…

-Está bien Jacob, ahí te veo mañana-dije colgando…

Me quedé pensando en lo que me había dicho el maldito de Jacob, era totalmente repugnante pensar en una vida junto a él…

-¿Qué te dijo Bella?-me preguntó Riley…

Le dije todo lo que me había dicho Jacob hace algunos minutos por teléfono y le pregunté que si que íbamos a hacer…

-Que predecible es ese muchacho, la verdad-dijo Riley –Ok, Alice y Emmet irán por Edward de eso no te preocupes, tu irás al hotel y yo te acompañaré pero Jacob no sabrá de eso, ya que recibas el mensaje de Alice en tu celular tienes que poner una tecla de ''marcado rápido'' la cual llamará a mi celular, presionarás esa tecla ya que Jacob se quiera pasar de la raya contigo y tu desde que llames solo tendrás que hacerte un poco más del rogar y esperar a que yo llegue ¿Entendido?- dijo Riley…

-Pues parece fácil, esperemos que funcione-le dije…

-Estoy seguro de que va a funcionar-dijo Riley –si no te molesta saldré un poco, no tardo-dijo levantándose del sillón…

-Está bien-dije…

**Riley POV**

Dios mío, como extrañaba este trabajo debía admitir que era lo que más me gustaba ayudar a la gente, no me importaba si me pagaban o no solo con ver la cara de alegría y satisfacción al tener a su ser querido de vuelta me daba por bien pagado…

Sin duda este caso es uno de los más fáciles que me han tocado, pero al igual que lo más difíciles se debía tratar con cuidado ya que con cualquier movimiento malo todo se podía salir de control y era algo que definitivamente no quería…

Pero para terminar con este caso debía hacer unas llamadas, a un buen amigo que me ayudaría y darles el merecido a los mal nacidos que habían secuestrado al muchacho…

Busqué el número en mi celular y presioné la tecla de llamar…

-¿Diga?-contestó la voz del teléfono…

-¡Mike! Mi estimado amigo, habla Riley Biers ¿me recuerdas?-le dije…

-¿Riley Biers?-preguntó…

-El mismo-contesté…

-¡Amigo! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no me llamabas ¿A que le tengo que dar gracias por haberme llamado?-dijo…

-Necesito un favor, que me ayudes como solías hacerlo hace algunos años tu sabes a que me refiero-le dije…

-Creí que ya no te ocupabas de eso-dijo serio…

-Volví amigo-le dije…

-Pues… ¡Claro que sí!-dijo…

-Ocupo 5 de tus mejores muchachos a las 2:30 P.M en una dirección que te enviaré por mensaje ahorita mismo y a otros 5 en el hotel _Fiesta Americana_ de la zona _Cabo del Sol _a esos cinco ocupo que vayan con ropa decente nada de uniformes pero ocupo que vayan armados y con su placa-le dije…

-No te preocupes de nada Riley ahí estarán-dijo Mike, confiaba mucho en él y nunca me había defraudado – ¿Me podrías platicar más sobre el caso?-me preguntó…

-Claro que si-le respondí, y le empecé a platicar sobre Bella, Edward y Jacob, sobre lo que querían a cambio de la libertad del muchacho y el plan que teníamos –por cierto Mike, necesito que estés en la dirección que te daré en unos minutos para que vigiles que todo salga bien ya que yo estaré en el hotel-le dije…

-Está bien, estaré esperando la dirección y mis muchachos y yo estaremos ahí mañana-me dijo…

-De verdad te lo agradezco, ahorita te mando la dirección-le dije…

-Está bien, entonces nos hablamos mañana-dijo el…

-Ok, nos vemos-dije colgando…

Mike era un buen hombre, alguien en el cual se podía confiar él era Jefe de policía y por eso le pedí lo que le pedí, sabía que con el todo saldría bien…

Le mandé la dirección del lugar en donde atraparían a los hombres de Jacob y donde si se complicaba algo ayudarían a Edward a salir libre, ya que terminé entre de nuevo a la casa….

**BPOV**

-¡Llegamos!-dijo Alice con una bolsa en la mano en donde posiblemente habría comida china…

-¿Qué trajeron de comer?-pregunté…

-Comida china-respondió Alice, lo sabia…

-Huele delicioso-dijo Riley que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la cocina…

-Lo sé, muero de hambre-dijo Emmet…

Alice y yo nos dedicamos a servir la comida, ya que servimos nos sentamos los cuatro en el comedor y estuvimos charlando sobre cosas sin sentido…

Ya que terminamos de comer, decidí darme una ducha ya que me sentía algo cansada y quería tomar una pequeña siesta o de una vez dormir hasta mañana ya que el día siguiente iba a ser algo pesado…

Riley se quedó charlando con Alice y Emmet ya que al parecer habían congeniado muy bien…

Ya que me duché, me puse mi pijama y me acosté mañana iba a ser un día muy largo…

**Alice POV**

Ya que Bella subió Riley nos dijo que quería hablar especialmente con nosotros dos, nos dijo sobre el plan que tenia y sobre el asunto de que Emmet y yo teníamos que ir por Edward mañana antes de las tres y también sobre los oficiales que atraparían a los que tenían a Edward…

También nos dijo sobre lo del hotel y sobre lo que Bella tenía que hacer y lo que él tenía planeado para Jacob y no sé porque pero aunque no conocía muy bien a Riley me daba muchísima confianza…

Mañana sería el día en el cual mi hermano por fin iba a ser liberado del infierno en el que estaba viviendo…

**BPOV**

Desperté como a las 9 de la mañana, era increíble todo lo que había dormido desde las 6 de la tarde hasta las 9 a.m, no había duda de que estaba verdaderamente cansada. Decidí darme una ducha, ya que me cambié bajé a desayunar y vi que Riley ya estaba ahí con Emmet y Alice…

-Hola-los saludé…

-Buenos días-dijeron los tres…

-¿Estás lista?-preguntó Riley…

-Sí, eso creo-le respondí…

-Me parece bien-dijo Riley con una sonrisa –por cierto, Emmet y Alice ya están más que enterados sobre el plan y estarán ahí cuando Edward sea liberado-me dijo…

-¿Si? Y ustedes… ¿Están de acuerdo?- les pregunté…

-Claro-contestó Emmet –no hay cosa que no haríamos por el bienestar de nuestro hermano-completó Alice…

-Los adoro-les dije corriendo a abrazarlos…

-Tranquila Bellita, eso ya lo sabemos-dijo Emmet…

-Déjate querer Emmet-lo regañó Alice…

Ya que dejé de querer asfixiarlos, todos nos sentamos a desayunar nos pusimos a hablar y a planear lo que haríamos nuestro último fin de semana aquí en Los Cabos, era increíble como había pasado el tiempo ya habíamos perdido dos semanas de clases y sabia que eso me iba a traer malas consecuencias pero habían pasado tantas cosas que en realidad la escuela me tenia sin cuidado…

Terminamos de desayunar y Alice se ofreció a limpiar todo, la dejamos ya que ni Emmet ni yo, y mucho menos Riley queríamos lavar los platos, yo mientras tanto quise ir un rato a la playa…

Estuve caminando un rato por la playa, y me estaba ayudando mucho para calmar los nervios que tenia, me cansé y me tumbé en la arena a ver como las olas chocaban entre ellas sin duda era una vista muy relajante…

-Hola-dijo alguien detrás de mí, voltee a ver y era Riley…

-Hola Riley- le contesté…

-Me tenías preocupado, no sabía dónde estabas y ya casi empezaba a trazar un nuevo plan para encontrarte-dijo riéndose…

-Muy chistoso Riley-le dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro…

-Bella creo que es hora de que te prepares para irnos-dijo Riley…

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido pasó el tiempo?-pregunté algo alterada…

-Si Bella, ya son las 2:30-me respondió…

-Dios, que rápido…-le dije…

-Vamos adentro-me dijo Riley, me ayudó a levantarme y nos fuimos…

Entramos a la casa, Alice y Emmet ya no estaban y le pregunté a Riley que si el sabia adonde habían ido y me dijo que se fueron al lugar en donde iban a liberar a Edward...

Subí a la habitación y solo me cambie la blusa que traía puesta por otra, por mientras Riley ya me esperaba en el carro para salir camino al hotel…

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí hacia el auto, subí y tomamos camino hacia el hotel el trayecto fue extremadamente rápido ya que el hotel no estaba muy lejos de la casa…

Me bajé del carro y entré al lobby con las esperanzas de que todo iba a salir bien…

* * *

**HOLA GENTE GUAPA ;)**

**Aqui subiendo este nuevo cap, verdad que ya no me tardé?**

**Que les pareció? Bueno? Malo? Buenisimo? Del asco? Solo diganmelo ;) Se aceptan comentarios buenos y criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas (:**

**Ay Dios mioooo :$ Para mi se quedo muy interesantee la cosa para el siguiente cap...apoco no?**

**Ya faltan menos de 1000 palabras para porfin liberar a nuestro QUERIDISIMO Edward ;) y para que Jacob tenga su merecido (:**

**Por cierto...Se me hicieron poquitos los reviews que recibí pero bueno importa se que me he estado tardando muchisimo para actualizar esperemos que este tenga mas! de todos modos MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE DEJARON REVIEW Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS TAN LINDAS, LAS QUIERO;***

**& creo que eso es todo por hoy, aprieten ese botoncito de ahi abajito! Por cada review que dejen Edward irá a sus casas y hara lo que ustedes quieran...Asi que ya saben ;) jajaja**

**Un besote :***

**Caro(:**


	17. Eres Libre

**ERES LIBRE…**

* * *

_Me bajé del carro y entré al lobby del hotel con las esperanzas de que todo iba a salir bien…_

**BPOV**

Camine hacia el mostrador y le pregunté a la señorita…

-Disculpe ¿Me podría decir dónde está la habitación 367?-le dije…

-Oh claro, está en último piso señorita-me respondió con una notable amabilidad…

-Gracias-le dije, dirigiéndome hacia el ascensor…

El último piso… ¿y si algo salía mal? ¿Cómo iba a escapar? Confiaba en el plan de Riley, pero me era inevitable pensar en cosas malas…

Subí al elevador y presioné el ultimo botón el cual de seguro me llevaría al piso que quería llegar, mientras esperaba que el ascensor se detuviera configuré mi celular para poner a Riley en modo de llamada ''rápida''

Ya que llegue a mi destino camine por el largo pasillo, con los nervios a flor de piel, podría jurar que había empezado a temblar del miedo...

_365…_

_366…_

_367…_

Creo que llegue, toqué la puerta y rápidamente Jacob la abrió…

-Hola preciosa, bienvenida-dijo con una gran sonrisa…

-Hola Jacob-dije con una sonrisa fingida…

''_Hazle creer que ganó''_… Las palabras que Riley me había dicho resonaban en mi cabeza y es lo que iba a hacer…

-¿Cómo estas hermosa?-preguntó invitándome a pasar…

-Excelente ahora que estoy contigo-le mentí, la realidad era que me daban ganas de tirarme por la ventana o de irme por el WC…

-¿Lo ves ahora Bella?-preguntó –estás mejor conmigo que con ese niño rico, aparte ¿Cómo que ahora te ama? Según yo él _te odiaba_-dijo resaltando la última palabra…

-Lo sé-le dije –pero no hay que pensar en el, ya estoy contigo, pero primero debes de llamar para que lo dejen libre quiero que sea libre para que vea lo felices que somos juntos-le volví a mentir, jamás lograría ser feliz con una persona como Jacob…

-Oh sí, claro lo que sea por ti Bella-me dijo guiñándome un ojo, sacó su celular del bolsillo de sus jeans y empezó a marcar un número…

Estuvo hablando por un buen rato y afirmó muchísimas veces que si quería que lo dejaran libre, de seguro no le creían…

-Listo, en unos cuantos minutos Edward quedará libre-me dijo acercándose a mi…

-Perfecto, ahora le podremos presumir lo felices que somos juntos-le dije…

Quiso besarme pero no me dejé, se confundió y le dije que antes de todo tenía que esperar a que Alice me enviara el mensaje de texto…

Por mientras deje que me abrazara, de pronto sentí como mi celular vibraba en la bolsa de mi pantalón, era Alice…

_Bella…_

_Edward ya está libre, sigue con el plan…_

_¡Suerte!_

_Ali…_

Borré el mensaje y puse el dedo encima del numero ''2'' el cual al presionarlo inmediatamente llamaría a Riley…

-Ven aquí-dijo Jacob el cual se encontraba en la cama…

-Si claro-le dije, acercándome a él…

**EPOV**

Me preguntaba si iba a poder salir de este cuartito algún día y tener la oportunidad de ver la luz del sol. Sentía que ese día se acercaba más y más a cada segundo…

Desperté era un día común y corriente, excepto por el hecho que estaba secuestrado y encerrado en un cuarto oscuro y húmedo…

A lo lejos se escuchaba que alguien hablaba por teléfono o al menos eso creía yo, se le oía confundido y algo alterado preferí no preocuparme por eso ya que no era asunto mío…

-Levántate ahora imbécil es hora de que abandones este lugar de una vez por todas-dijo alguien abriendo la puerta del cuarto, era el hombre que se había encargado de mi durante las últimas semanas…

-¿Qué?- pregunté incrédulo, simplemente necesitaba que me repitieran lo que me estaban diciendo no era posible que iba a salir ya, así de esta manera tan rápida y sencilla debía haber algo detrás de esto…

-Así como lo oíste, ya levántate antes de que me moleste-dijo tendiéndome una mano, vaya que amable es –El jefe ya recibió lo que quería a cambio de tu libertad y como no somos tramposos te dejaremos libre, afuera está tu hermana y un grandote que supongo que también es algo tuyo-sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua helada porque recordé que a cambio de mi libertad, querían a MI Bella…

-No me sacaran de aquí-le dije –no dejaré que Bella se entregue a cambio de mi libertad, no lo permitiré-exigí…

-Demasiado tarde, anda camina no quieres que me enoje-dijo con una mirada amenazante. Y derrotado, empecé a caminar a un lado del imbécil, siguiendo el camino hacia la salida…

En cuanto salí de ese espantoso lugar casi quedo ciego, ya hacían más de 2 semanas que mi piel no recibía una buena porción de rayos solares…

A lo lejos vi un carro muy familiar, era el que Alice había rentado en La Paz para llegar acá a Los Cabos. Emmet corrió hacia a mí y me abrazó con una fuerza incomparable y al oído me susurró…

-Quédate callado y solo camina conmigo hacia el auto-me susurró, y decidí obedecer…

De pronto aparecieron muchos policías que iban directo hacia el lugar en donde yo había estado los últimos 15 días, deseaba que encarcelaran a los tipos que me habían tenido encerrado como un animal durante tanto tiempo…

Llegamos al auto y ahí estaba Alice, podría decirse que casi le dio un paro cardiaco al verme pero en lugar de eso me abrazó y rompió en llanto sobre mi pecho por casi 10 minutos y yo casi me pongo a llorar con ella, solamente no podía creer que al fin estaba libre y podía hacer lo que quisiera…

Ya que Alice terminó de llorar, le pregunté sobre Bella y ella me respondió que no me preocupara, que era una larga historia y que todo iba a estar bien, y en ese mismo instante le mandó un mensaje a su celular diciéndole que yo estaba libre…

Por alguna extraña razón, confié en ella…

**BPOV**

Me acerqué muy lentamente a la cama, tenia muchísimo miedo de que algo se fuera a salir de nuestras manos, pero tenía que confiar en que todo iba a ir bien y que al final de este no tan normal día iba a tener a Edward junto a mí y nadie me lo iba a arrebatar…

Llegue a la cama, Jacob me abrazó y me empezó a susurrar al oído cuanto me quería y deseaba, a mí solo me daban ganas de vomitar era algo totalmente repugnante…

Vamos Bella, solo finge que lo quieres ya pasará, se acercó a mí y empezó a besarme y yo a duras penas le respondí el beso, el quiso acelerarlo y lo dejé, tenía que hacerle creer que el había ganado. Moría de nervios, cuando se le ocurrió quitarme la blusa rápidamente apreté el botón con el numero 2 y de pronto entró Riley con 5 hombres a su lado…

-Deje a la señorita en paz-dijo Riley con voz amenazante...

Jacob quiso salir corriendo pero no pudo ya que los hombres de Riley sin esfuerzo alguno lo atraparon, el gritó miles de maldiciones y que se las íbamos a pagar todos y que yo nunca iba a llegar a ser feliz con Edward…

-Creo que lo logramos-le dije a Riley en el elevador…

-Te dije que todo iba a salir bien-me contestó guiñándome un ojo…

-Ya lo sé, tenias razón-le dije –gracias Riley, enserio me has hecho el favor más grande del mundo, estaré agradecida contigo toda mi vida-le hablé de todo corazón…

-No es para tanto Bella, es mi trabajo y soy profesional-dijo sonriendo –acaso ¿dudabas de mi potencial en mi trabajo?- me preguntó…

-No, claro que no-respondí rápidamente –solo te quiero agradecer porque has hecho algo muy grande por mi y no solo por mí, también por Edward gracias a ti hoy está libre y su vida ya no corre peligro-le dije…

-No fue nada pequeña, anda sube al coche es hora de que por fin veas a Edward-me dijo abriéndome la puerta del carro…

El camino a casa se me hizo largo, tenía tantas ganas de ver a Edward, cuando llegamos a la casa salí casi volando del auto y entré a la casa…

-Alice ¿Dónde está Edward?-le pregunté…

-Arriba, bañándose-contestó…

No me importó que él estuviera bañándose, corrí escaleras arriba directo al baño, abrí la puerta y lo vi. Menos mal que estaba envuelto en una toalla, pero igual no me importó me lancé a sus brazos en cuanto lo vi…

-Creo que debes aprender a tocar la puerta del baño cuando alguien se está dando una ducha-dijo contra mi cabello…

-Tú ya habías terminado-le respondí…

-Correcto-me dijo…

-Solo cállate y bésame, por favor-le pedí…

-Tus deseos son ordenes- me contestó acercando sus labios a los míos, se me hacia increíblemente lento como se acercaba, así que tome su cabeza entre mis manos y lo jalé hacia a mí. Fue un beso lleno de amor y ternura pero al mismo tiempo rebozaba necesidad, simplemente lo había extrañado tanto…

-¿Me extrañaste?- me preguntó…

-Más de lo que hubiera podido a extrañar a alguien en la vida- le contesté…

-Yo te extrañé aun mas- me dijo, y me volvió a besar…

-Por favor, mantengan esto apto para niños-dijo Emmet a mis espaldas…

-Emmet ¿Nunca te cansas de interrumpir o arruinar momentos especiales?- le preguntó Edward…

-No, creo que no-respondió muy quitado de la pena…

-Creo que yo me iré a poner algo de ropa- dijo Edward señalando a la toalla que todavía tenía enredada en la cintura…

-Y yo iré a ducharme, debo oler a perro-dije, saliendo directo al otro baño…

-Y yo creo que iré a ver algo de tele, por fin tranquilo de que ya nadie está encerrado en un cuarto oscuro-dijo Emmet…

**RILEY POV**

En cuanto vi a Bella correr escaleras arriba para ver a Edward, me sentí totalmente feliz y satisfecho con el trabajo que había hecho, mi trabajo aquí había terminado…

Saqué mi bloc de notas y le escribí una nota a Bella, la doblé y le dije a Alice que si me hacia el favor de dársela, me preguntó que si porque no se la daba yo y le dije que ya me tenía que ir, me dio las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por Bella y su hermano y me deseó suerte en mi trabajo…

Entré al auto y me dirigí hacia el aeropuerto, esperando que alguna vez me volvieran a llamar y no precisamente para tener que sacar a alguien de un cuarto oscuro…

**BPOV**

No podía describir la felicidad tan grande que estaba sintiendo, Edward ya estaba a salvo y estaba conmigo, ahora sentía que nada iba a perturbar de forma negativa mi vida de nuevo…

Cuando terminé de ducharme bajé a la sala y ahí Alice me entregó una nota que Riley me había dejado…

_Bella…_

_Perdón por irme sin haberme despedido pero ya es una costumbre mía, así que espero que no te molestes._

_Espero alguna que alguna vez nos volvamos a ver, y no para tener que lidiar con personas resentidas como Jacob…_

_Un abrazo,_

_Riley._

_PD: Si me quieres volver a localizar, recuerda llamar por la noche…_

Podría decirse que estaba a punto de llorar y no precisamente de tristeza si no de felicidad, por fin tenía todo lo que había querido durante estos últimos días y sin Riley no hubiera sido posible, no cabía duda de que iba a estar eternamente agradecida con el…

-Ese hombre sí que es raro, quisiera saber que la pasa por la cabeza cuando decide irse sin despedirse-dijo Alice confundida…

-Yo también lo quisiera saber-le contesté…

-¿Qué quieren saber, eh?-preguntó Edward…

-Nada, cosas sin importancia-respondió Alice…

-Mmm ¿Me acompañas afuera Bella?-me preguntó…

-Claro, vamos-le dije…

Caminamos hacia afuera y nos sentamos en un sillón que estaba a pocos metros enfrente de la piscina, me recargué en su hombro y el entrelazó su mano con la mía…

Nos mirábamos intensamente a los ojos, no necesitábamos besarnos para demostrar lo que sentíamos, simplemente con vernos a los ojos era suficiente para ver lo que había dentro de cada uno…

-Sé que es una pregunta estúpida, pero ¿Cómo te la pasaste encerrado?-le pregunté a Edward…

-No te imaginas lo mal que la pasé, pero pensaba en que pronto quizá te iba a volver a ver y me olvidaba hasta de que estaba en un cuarto oscuro-me respondió –ahora me toca a mi preguntar ¿Qué hicieron para que me dejaran libre si te querían a ti a cambio de mi libertad?-me preguntó…

Le hablé desde el principio, las pesadillas, las llamadas de los bastardos, sobre Riley, el plan, y todo lo que estuvo involucrado en estos últimos días…

-Eres increíble-me dijo cuando terminé de hablar…

-¿Perdón?-le dije confundida…

-Que eres increíble Bella, si no hubiera sido por ti, ahorita estaría en ese cuarto oscuro-dijo…

-No me lo agradezcas, es algo que debía de hacer- le respondí…

Se acercó más a mi rostro y me besó, después de unos segundos me recostó suavemente sobre el no tan grande sillón en el cual estábamos. Empezó a dejar besos por toda mi cara mientras acariciaba mis piernas, sentía algo que jamás había experimentado. Minutos después, el asunto fue tomando fuerza era como si los dos nos necesitáramos para poder vivir…

_Esa noche fue preciosa, excelente, simplemente maravillosa…_

* * *

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza! Pero ya estoy aqui!**

**Enserio, perdón por haber tardado mas de un mes en actualizar D: Pero ya ven estas computadoras, cuando no es la batería es un virus y si no es un virus es porque magicamente se te borraron los archivos D:**

**Pero ya, para que hablar de eso! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Que me de un tiro?**

**Espero que les guste, porque a mi en lo personal ME ENCANTÓ porque Edward ya esta libre! Y ya todo será miel sobre hojuelas! Wiiiiiiiii!**

**Aparte que creo que este ya es el penúltimo capitulo! Ya se va a acabar ;) Que emoción! Pero no por eso dejaré de dar lata aquí en FF, que tengo MUCHAS ideas en mi loca cabeza :)**

**Bueno pues, creo que es hora de irme! Muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron sus reviews, son mi pan de cada día:***

**Dejen un review! Ese botoncito sexy de ****ahí abajo reclama su atención(:**

**Un besote!**

**Caro(:**


	18. Regreso a Casa

**REGRESO A CASA**

* * *

Después de aproximadamente 15 días por fin regresaríamos a casa, puede que la mayoría del tiempo aquí en Los Caos me la haya pasado mal pero el solo hecho de estar con Edward hacia que no quisiera regresar…

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que Edward había recuperado su libertad y aquí me tienen empacando todas mis cosas en la maleta para regresar a Phoenix, de seguro mi mamá me haría un escándalo cuando me viera, le contaría todo y era probable que después de todo esto me encerrara en el último cuarto de la torre más alta y ya no me dejaría salir nunca jamás…

-¿Ya terminaste de empacar?-me preguntó Alice, haciendo que dejara de pensar en mis posibles castigos…

-Sí, ya casi-le contesté…

-Está bien Bellita, apresúrate que en 20 minutos nos vamos. Tenemos que tomar el avión en La Paz porque si no lo perderemos-dijo mi cuñada saliendo del cuarto…

Terminé de empacar y Edward me ayudó con mi maleta ya que después de tantas excursiones al centro comercial, Alice había hecho que mi maleta pesara el triple de su peso original…

Ya que guardamos todo y revisamos hasta por debajo de las rocas para cerciorarnos de que nada nos faltaba, decidimos que era hora de irnos y despedirnos de este paraíso en el cual había pasado los mejores y peores días de mi vida…

Esta vez le toco conducir a Edward el cual manejaba como loco, con decirles que de Los Cabos a La Paz son 2 horas y con el solo hicimos una hora…

Como todavía faltaba más de una hora para abordar decidimos comer algo en el mismo aeropuerto. Comimos unos suculentos Hot Dogs, los cuales me supieron a gloria ya que no había comido nada y por lo tanto moría de hambre…

Para matar el tiempo, Emmet nos entretuvo con su recopilación de chistes y debo admitir que estuve a punto de hacerme pipí de la risa…

Después de esperar una larga hora, subimos al avión y lo único que hice en cuanto me senté fue dormir ya que había tenido días algo pesados, dormí tranquila no había nada por lo cual debía preocuparme, quizás esta vez todo iba a ir por su camino correcto e iba a ser perfecto…

-Bella…Bella, despierta- sentí que unas manos me movían…

-Cinco minutos más- respondí todavía dormida…

-Bella, el vuelo ha terminado tenemos que bajar ya-dijo una aterciopelada voz que tanto me gustaba escuchar…

Me levanté y aún con sueño camine por el largo pasillo del avión, por supuesto, tomando el brazo de Edward si no lo más seguro para mi seria tropezar y caer torpemente…

Recogimos nuestro equipaje y al salir del aeropuerto nos esperaban Jasper y Rosalie enfrente de un flamante convertible rojo el cual seguramente debía ser de Rosalie. Mientras yo miraba el hermoso auto, Alice y Emmet fueron a abrazar a sus respectivas parejas, así como después Jasper y Rosalie abrazaron a Edward felices porque su amigo ya estaba con ellos sano y salvo…

Antes de dejarme en mi casa llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, y vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos Jasper, Rosalie y yo al ver el carro de sus padres y el de mi madre…

Asustados y esperando el castigo de nuestras vidas, bajamos todos del auto y caminamos decididos hasta la puerta principal de la casa, no necesitamos ni siquiera tocar el timbre, porque un molesto Carlisle nos abrió la puerta…

-Más vale que tengan una buena explicación para esto-nos dijo antes de dejarnos pasar…

-Sí que la tenemos- respondió Edward…

-¡ISABELLA SWAN! ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABAS?- dijo mi mamá algo alterada…

-Renée, tranquilízate por favor. Dejemos que los chicos nos expliquen todo-le pidió Esme, era siempre tan comprensiva…

Nuestros padres nos habían dado permiso para quedarnos el fin de semana, pero no para los quince días que estuvimos ahí. A salvo de Rosalie y Jasper que ellos regresaron antes para cubrirnos, lo cual les había salido bien hasta que a mi madre se le ocurrió llamar a la casa de los Cullen para preguntar como estaba, le contestó Esme y confundida le dijo que ella creía que Alice se estaba quedando en mi casa, todo era un desastre porque…

Esme y Carlisle pensaban que Alice se quedaba en mi casa…

Mi mamá pensaba que yo me quedaba en casa de Los Cullen…

Esme y Carlisle pensaban que Edward y Emmet se estaban quedando en la casa de los Hale…

Simplemente todo era un completo desorden, después de organizarnos decidimos contarles todo a nuestros padres. La parte más difícil, obviamente fue la del secuestro de Edward, en la cual a Carlisle casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión, y Esme corrió hasta donde estaba Edward a abrazarlo y darle gracias al cielo que su hijo estaba bien…

Les contamos absolutamente todo, desde que llegamos, el secuestro, las llamadas, sobre Riley, y el plan que teníamos para liberar a Edward…

Carlisle y Esme me abrazaron y me dieron las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por su hijo, a pesar de cómo me había tratado…

-Bella, muchísimas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por Edward, no sabemos qué hubiera pasado con el si no hubiera sido por ti, gracias-dijo Esme…

-Es que a ustedes les falta saber algo-dijo Alice con voz divertida. Oh no eso solo llevaba a una cosa…

-¿Qué cosa Alice?-preguntaron Carlisle y Esme al unísono…

-Edward por fin dejo sus niñerías y le dijo a Bella lo que en realidad sentía por ella-soltó Alice, genial lo que me faltaba…

-¿Cómo?-preguntó mi madre…

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo Renée, juraba que tu hija y mi hijo jamás iban a poder estar en un cuarto sin insultarse o molestarse-dijo Esme…

-Mamá y señora Renée…Edward nunca odio a Bella, siempre la quiso pero fingió odiarla para ocultar sus sentimientos hacia a ella-dijo Alice, bravo querida ''cuñada'' gracias a ti ahora estaba de un rojo totalmente nuevo…

-Ahora todo es lógico-dijo Carlisle –Ya era hora hijo, hasta que por fin te atreviste.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu lo sabías papá?-pregunto Edward alterado…

-Edward soy tu papá, simplemente deberías haberte visto todas esas veces cuando Alice decía que Bella iba a venir a la casa, te sonrojabas y tus ojos tomaban un brillo especial, pero luego fingías enojo y subías a tu habitación de la cual no bajabas hasta que Bella se marchaba-le confesó Carlisle…

-Que tonto fui-dijo Edward apenado…

-Demasiado hermanito-dijo Alice…

-¡Alice!-la regaño Esme…

-Ups, perdón-se rió la duendecilla…

-Bueno chicos creo que es todo, se han salvado de un castigo muy grande solo porque demostraron la madurez suficiente para resolver un asunto tan delicado como por el que pasaron, pero si vuelve a pasar algo parecido por más mínimo que sea, avísennos por favor-dijo Carlisle…

-No volverá a pasar, lo prometemos-dijimos todos…

Prometimos que nada parecido iba a volver a suceder, nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a sus casas, durante el camino mi mamá venia muy callada de seguro me esperaba un infierno en casa y eso me tenia realmente aterrada. Llegamos a casa y me dijo que subiera a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas y que cuando terminara fuera a hablar con ella a la sala. Cuando acabé de guardar mis pertenencias y de echar la ropa sucia al cesto, me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi mamá, creí que me iba a empezar a gritar y a decirme lo preocupada que la había tenido, pero no, fue todo lo contrario…

-¡Bella, estoy tan feliz por ti!-me dijo dando brinquitos acercándose a mi…

-¿Eh?-respondí levantando una de mis cejas, simplemente no me esperaba eso de parte suya, ¿feliz? Pero, ¿por qué?

-Yo ya sabía que ibas a terminar saliendo con Edward-dijo abrazándome, se parecía tanto a Alice…

-Mamá… ¿tú nunca cambiarás verdad?-le pregunté…

-Claro que no hija, nunca cambiaré-me respondió con una radiante sonrisa…

-Está bien-le dije –Mamá estoy algo cansada, iré a dormir ya-le dije caminando a las escaleras…

-¡Pero Bella! Me tienes que contar como empezó todo ¿Ya se besaron? ¿Es romántico? ¿Ya lo hicieron?- Oh no, se había pasado de la raya con la última pregunta…

-¡MAMÁ!-le grité, poniéndome más roja que Elmo…

-Ese rojo en tu cara lo dice todo, buenas noches hija-dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia, como odiaba a mi madre en algunas ocasiones…

Subí a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama, si que había sido un día agotador. Ni siquiera me preocupé en ponerme pijama simplemente caí en un profundo sueño del cual saldría en aproximadamente unas 12 horas por todo el cansancio acumulado…

Tal como lo hice en el avión dormí tranquila, no había nada de qué preocuparse, ya no tenía pesadillas y sabía que Edward estaba seguro en su casa. Desperté como a la 1 de la tarde ¡Vaya que estaba cansada! Me removí en la cama y sentí que había tocado algo, lo tomé y vi que era un papel…

_Bella:_

_Salí a comprar unas cosas, vuelvo en unas cuantas horas…_

_Llámame si necesitas algo lo cual no creo…_

_Un beso_

_Renée._

Se me hacia algo sospechosa la salida de mi madre ¿Qué tenía que comprar y por qué no me había dicho antes? Decidí dejar a mi madre hacer sus cosas y bajé a la cocina, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de esta unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por detrás y yo solo grité lo más fuerte que pude…

-¡Bella, tranquila! ¡Soy yo Edward!-dijo el muy desgraciado, vaya susto que me había llevado…

-Eres un maldito Edward Cullen ¡casi me matas del espanto! Como si tuvieras tan bonita cara-le dije todavía asustada, parecíamos los viejos Edward y Bella, los cuales se insultaban y cada día buscaban mas apodos para ponerse entre sí…

-¡Oye! Yo soy guapo-exclamó poniendo una pose no muy masculina que digamos…

-Y todavía me pregunto cómo es que termine contigo Cullen-le dije levantando una ceja…

-Ven acá Bellita tonta, MI Bellita-dijo tomándome de la cintura acercándome a él…

-¿Qué deseas Edwardsucho?-le pregunté…

-Esto-respondió, acercándose lentamente a mis labios y en ellos depositó un casto beso con el cual me transmitía miles de sentimientos a la vez…

-Te amo Bella-me dijo…

-Y yo a ti-le respondí…

-Quiero llevarte a un lugar, pero creo que será mejor que te cambies-dijo mirando lo que traía puesto…

-Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunté…

-Bella, estás en pijama ¿o quieres irte así?-exclamó…

Era una estúpida, ni siquiera me acordaba que estaba en pijama…

-Ahh claro, enseguida vuelvo-le dije subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras…

Me puse lo primero que encontré, unos jeans algo deslavados, una blusa color azul y mis adorados Converse negros. Me dejé el pelo suelto y bajé casi corriendo las escaleras…

-Wow, tardaste menos de 10 minutos en bajar y mírate estás hermosa-dijo Edward…

-Gracias-le dije sonrojándome…

-Bueno vámonos, se nos hace tarde-dijo guiándome hacia su auto...

Me abrió la puerta y yo solo me preguntaba a donde iríamos, pero estaba segura de que iba a ser algo especial, estuvo manejando alrededor de unos 30 minutos y se detuvo enfrente de una especie jardín el cual me recordaba mucho a algo…

_El prado_, mi prado…

Era un lugar el cual yo visitaba cada verano cuando iba al húmedo y nublado Forks, era un espacio en donde podía estar tranquila y sin preocupación alguna. Nadie sabía sobre ese lugar más que yo y una sola vez le había contado y mostrado unas fotos a Alice pero hace mucho…

-Llegamos-dijo Edward…

-Edward esto es hermoso, me recuerda mucho a-no me dejo terminar…

-¿Tu prado?- completó la oración…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunté…

-Alice me contó sobre él hace mucho tiempo, y sobre lo muy importante y especial que era para ti-me respondió –también me mostró unas fotos que tú le diste y este lugar se me hizo muy parecido así que decidí traerte aquí, sé que no es lo mismo porque en Forks hace frio y aquí estamos a unos 30 grados-me dijo…

-Edward lo menos que me importa es el clima y como luzca el lugar, es especial por el simple hecho de que tu estés aquí conmigo, eres maravilloso Edward-le dije dándole un abrazo…

-Gracias por estar en mi vida Bella, por ser la niña que llego a quitarme el primer lugar del cuadro de honor, por ser la que aguantó todos mis insultos y travesuras todos estos años, gracias por ser la mujer de la cual estoy perdidamente enamorado y simplemente gracias por existir Bella, te amo-me dijo al oído para después mirarme profundamente a los ojos, sentía que en cualquier momento las piernas me fallarían y caería de la emoción, no entendía como con palabras Edward Cullen causara esto en mí, lo amaba simplemente lo amaba con cada célula, órgano y sistema de mi cuerpo…

-Te amo Edward, te amo-le dije…

-No tanto como yo a ti Bella-exclamó…

-¿Me estás retando?-le pregunté…

-¿Tu qué crees?-me dijo…

-Con que esas tenemos Cullen-le dije haciendo una mueca…

-Te amo más-dijo…

-Yo más-

-No yo más-

-Yo más-

-No yo-

-Yo-

-YO TE AMO MÁS ISABELLA SWAN Y PUNTO-dijo tomándome de la cintura y estampando sus labios contra los míos…

-Eres un tramposo-le dije sacándole la lengua…

-¡Claro que no! Solo se ganar de forma sucia-dijo el muy maldito…

-¡Te odio Edwardsucho!-le dije…

-Y yo a ti te odio más Bellita tonta-me dijo, estampando sus labios de nuevo contra los míos con fiereza…

Y con eso me pregunté:

¿Tenía algo de malo odiar a alguien si iba a terminar así?

La respuesta era muy simple:

No, pero claro que no…

**FIN...**

* * *

******Ok, esperen...**

**Listo ya me pueden matar!**

**Les pido mil veces perdón por tardar años y años en actualizar, pero mi computadora había estado MUERTA y hasta hace menos de una semana la resucitaron!**

**Pero bueno! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció el final? Espero que les haya gustado :3 Estoy a punto de llorar, no puedo creer que ya se haya terminado! **

**Les quiero dar gracias a todas aquellas que me apoyaron a lo largo de toda esta locura, por sus consejos, por apurarme cuando llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar, por el simple hecho de dejar sus reviews, o de poner la historia en favoritos y en sus alertas, por esas pequeñas cosas que para algunas son insignificantes para mi era lo máximo abrir mi bandeja de entrada y ver alertas de review y de favoritos me hacían el día y por estar ahí cuando lo necesitaba...a todas ellas MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**

**Ando muy sentimental, necesito mi cajita de Kleenex ahora mismo! **

**Un beso grandisimo a todas y espero verlas pronto en otra locura!**

**Carolina;***


End file.
